


There Was Peace

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Cameras, Conspiracy Theories, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Loyalty, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Reincarnation, Stalking, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, University, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Before the Tri-ni-sette war, all was peace.Before the Arcobaleno turned their backs against humanity, there was peace.But one could only wonder how did such peace break?It started with a certain brunette moved to Namimori, the monsters snapping at his ankles and growling at him to return to them. It started with a scream and a death and a flash of orange flames.
Relationships: Alaude/Giotto | Vongola Primo, Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Elena/Daemon Spade, Giotto | Vongola Primo/Cozarto Simon | Simon Primo, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 66
Kudos: 126





	1. Little Animal

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME HOOMANS!!!!
> 
> To ARC 2 OF "AND THEY OFFERED THE WORLD TO HIM"
> 
> Here, we find out what kind of world did Tsuna lived in wayyyyyyy before he was taken back in the bloody clutches of his siblings. We find out how the world works via the eyes of other characters and yes :333 No Tsuna yet!!!
> 
> But if you wanna hear more or know more about this AU, please talk to me [in my own server!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> I get into soooo many shenanigans there :3333

He grew up in Namimori. His earliest memory was Alaude bringing him to stay in Namimori, away from their parents. Away from the Main Hibari Clan. 

“Kyoya,” Alaude’s grey eyes stared back at him, his throat covered in bandages from his last session with his mother. “You’re safe.” They were in front of a huge mansion, the blonde man, that his brother deeply adored, watching over them. “I will never let anyone hurt you anymore.” 

And his brother kept his words. He grew up safe, not needing to fight every day for his life but the instinctual need of a Hibari Cloud is still there. The need to mark, to fight, _to kill._ It was hard to control that when he was younger, he wasn’t allowed to get out with one of the adults accompanying him. 

His need was only quelch when Giotto, his brother’s lover, took him by the hand and talked to him in his office. An offer to him not as Kyoya, his partner’s brother but Hibari Kyoya, the third heir of the Hibari's. To be Namimori’s protector while he is away and he took it.

He was finally allowed to go out, marking Namimori as His Territory. His name became well-known to neighboring cities as well in the underground. Bloodstained Cloud of Namimori. Demon of Namimori. Protector of Namimori.

He has protected Namimori since that day. Ruling the underworld and beating up those who dare pollute his city. But no matter how much he protected his city, he wasn't enough. His protection isn’t enough that there was an accident where the Arcobaleno was called.

Arcobaleno… The heroes of the world. They would appear without warning, protecting the citizen with their supernatural abilities and in the same fashion, would disappear. He thought he was strong enough but he wasn’t.

That’s where he met him. Eyes glowing with red flames, the flames around him forming a familiar dragon. The Hibari Clan’s Dragon. He knows him, the hero’s name at the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t say it.

Fuzanglong. The hero dressed in a way a Hibari would have dressed during familial meetings. His hair braided the same way a Hibari Head would have been braided. His black changshan embroidered with the dragon of their family in red. 

Kyoya couldn’t speak or move in his presence. Nor did he give his thanks to Fuzanglong who smiled at him, red eyes gleaming in amusement behind his fox mask. He only stood in front of him, staring at him with fondness as if he knew something that Kyoya doesn’t.

He was brought home, trembling and shaking. Great weight on his chest and shoulder and he just can’t forget him. The way those eyes shined at the sight of him and how he lovingly called his name. 

_“Kyoya~”_ _  
  
_

He doesn’t remember him. Something is stopping him from remembering and it hurts. That man’s name, his real name, just at the tip of his tongue. And he just can’t get that man’s voice out of his mind.

_‘I love you so why can’t you love me back?’_

His brother came immediately the moment he heard that Fuzanglong visited Namimori. His usually calm emotionless brother showed up with terror in his eyes and Kyoya wanted to ask. Why is Alaude so scared of? _What is he so terrified of?_

That evening, his brother warned him to stray away from any Arcobaleno especially if it’s Fuzanglong. _Especially if it’s Fuzanglong._ His lips set in a grim line and his eyes refusing to look at him.

They were heroes. Kyoya and everyone in the whole wide world know that they are heroes. But the way Alaude and Giotto acted, one could think that they are criminals. Dangerous criminals who have done so much wrong. 

_It was in the future did Kyoya learned why his brother was scared of the Arcobaleno. The heroes, he has grown up looking up to, turned their backs on the world. The same hands used to save humans became the same hands that took lives without any emotions in their eyes. They were monsters._

* * *

It was years after the Fuzanglong accident that Kyoya met him during one of his patrols. A small herbivore who was having trouble getting his boxes into his new apartment just near Namimori University. 

Brown unassuming hair that looks soft to touch and eyes that would look orange in the light, he was pretty. Kyoya found him pretty but it was his face that made Kyoya stop in his patrols. He looks like Giotto.

A perfect copy of Giotto if not for his soft features and the smile he has. The Giotto he knows does not smile. Not even towards his brother but this person smiles and the whole world seems to smile with him. 

Flowers bloomed and the chirping of the birds sang for his smile. The world seemed brighter and when he looked at him, he dropped his boxes. The man scrambling backwards, terror in his eyes and tears began to fall.

Kyoya didn’t know what to do. Why is he crying? This is the first time this happens even back when he was a child, a violent child who would hit anyone who looks at him wrong. The smaller male was trembling, whispers of a person’s name escaping his mouth and he strained his ears to listen to his voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I'm sorry please don’t take me back, please don’t take me back-”

Take him back? Kyoya tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the way the man curled in and put his hands up his head. It was the bandages that got his eyes, some were slowly turning red and he paused from approaching the man. 

...He’s like an injured kitten. A kitten whose fangs and claws have yet to grow and his heart softens.

_He should have listened to his instincts. He isn’t a kitten. He was the King of Monsters. The one who rules above all of them._

He knelt down in front of the man, his hands up in the air to show that he meant no harm and he watched as the man flinched backward. And the beast inside of him growls. The same beast that had protected Namimori for so long growled at the sight of one of his citizens cowering in his presence in a way that he does not like.

He wanted to ask him why he was scared of him? His hand stretched out in front of him just like he would do to feed a stray and he stared at the man’s figure. He could see a lot of bandages on him. Some white and pristine, some have patches of red on them and he wanted to ask who did it?

Who harmed one of his citizens to the point they would tremble in fear?

_He should have known that the little herbivore wasn’t a herbivore but a carnivore. Orange eyes staring down at him gleefully as he struggled against the chains that top-hatted man chained him in. A smile on that man’s lips and his sweet soft voice spoke to him._

_“Hello, again Kyoya. Long time no see.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


The little herbivore’s name is Tsuna. Just Tsuna. He hesitantly told him his name after Kyoya introduced himself. Tsuna. No last name or anything. Just Tsuna but there was hesitation in his eyes. His mouth opening, biting his tongue to prevent himself to introduce his last name. As if he was hiding something.

_He should have known that hesitation wasn’t fear._

“Tsuna, my name is Tsuna. Nice to meet you Hibari-san,” he carefully smiled at him, eyes watching the side. His body is straight and tense like he’s prepared for something to happen. Something that will cause him to run and Kyoya wanted to ask him what.

“Kyoya,” he offered his first name. To calm the small kitten’s nerves down. A privilege that only his brother gets to have. He didn’t know what possessed him to offer his name. 

_‘Names have power, Kyoya.’_

His mother used to say, staring down at him coldly while he bled out on the floor. 

_‘How dare you call me mother.’_

He waited for Tsuna to calm down, his eyes widened into beautiful orbs of orange sunsets and he watched. Amazed and _in love._ A smile that shone brighter than the sun and he could feel his heart beat against his chest. 

_Tsuna’s dangerous and he should have known. Underneath them was the forgotten city of Namimori. His city, His Territory in flames and the Great Dragon of the Tri-ni-sette roared their victory. He lost. Again._

* * *

  
  
  


Tsuna is a student at the nearby University he learned after his daily visits. A few years older than him. His birthday landing on a date that seems oddly familiar to him but he just can’t remember why. He has a large grand piano in the middle of his apartment, by the bay window and Kyoya loves snuggling and cuddling by the window.

He would lay down and nap there, listening to Tsuna practice his piano. He was a music major, he told Kyoya who is still in high school. He came from Italy to study in Namimori after a mishap with his family.

Kyoya wanted to ask why Namimori but the sorrowful look in his eyes as he traced the keys on the piano stopped him. “I’m free,” Tsuna would always say, smiling at him before asking if he wanted tea.

_“I wasn’t chained in the first place,” he told him. Stirring his tea with a silver spoon and tossing it somewhere in the garden afterward. “They are mine just the same way I am theirs.”_

* * *

  
  
  


He was there when the first stalker accident happened. He was there in his usual place, Tsuna’s other new friends were chattering around and some of them were familiar faces. They were the relatives of his brother’s comrades but they couldn’t tell Tsuna that. 

Not when Tsuna thinks that it was him who brought them all together and every one of them found it adorable. He would grin and flap his sleeves around, jumping up and down like a little kid and in some part of Kyoya’s mind, he thought that he would do anything just to keep that smile. 

It started with a doorbell to which Tsuna answered and moments after he screamed. By the time they got there, Tsuna was on the floor, crawling backward. His back hitting the baseball boy’s legs in terror. 

He smelled it first before he saw it. _Blood._

There was blood splattered on the floor, coming from the wooden box by the entrance and he immediately stood in front of everyone. It was a heart, a fresh heart with a piece of paper taped on to it. 

**“I spy a little sky”** **  
  
**

He ordered one of the others to call his brother, going out the door to look around to see who dropped it. There was no one there. No scents or faint traces of flames. Like a ghost dropped it in front of Tsuna’s door but it doesn’t change that there was someone lurking around Tsuna.

_The charade started at that moment. There was no ghost. No other person. Just Tsuna. It started with Tsuna and it ended with Tsuna. A complete circle. A full circle._

**“Who shouldn’t have been allowed to fly.”**

* * *

  
  
  


He managed to get Tsuna a new apartment. It was nearer to his place but a bit farther from the University. It was for security purposes. Everyone thought that by moving Tsuna, he would be fine. Their Sky will be fine but the stalker didn’t stop.

From bloodied hearts turned into bloody bodies hanged down from the middle of the room and Kyoya couldn’t let it be. He prepared a series of apartments, all in different places just for Tsuna. He urged Tsuna to listen to him. To lean on him. He will protect him. He will provide for him. He vowed on his family name and Tsuna smiled, a blush on his cheeks. 

He froze in his place when Tsuna leaned in and hugged him. His body trembling in fear and he couldn’t help but wrap him in his arms to protect him. To show that Kyoya got him.

_He should have known that Tsuna wasn’t trembling in fear. He was laughing at him. He was laughing at everyone. He was laughing at the fact that he has them all wrapped around his fingers. Kyoya should have known._

* * *

  
  
  


His brother came home one day. A stern look on his face and his flames lashing out everywhere he went. He was angry that not even Giotto could calm him down. His brother sat in front of him, clenching his fists and they sat in silence.

“They’re calling for a Family meeting,” his brother said, breaking the silence. A hand already taking out a cigarette to smoke. 

A Family meeting? Kyoya frowned. It’s been years since they had a Family meeting. The last one happened way before he was born. There was nothing important happening lately or at least that’s what he thought.

“Mother is dead,” Alaude spat, his usually tidy hair falling down to cover his eyes. “And the new head is calling for everyone.” 

His brother is agitated and terrified. His eyes refused to look at Kyoya and only looked at the window where the setting sun is seen. “And we can’t skip this one,” his brother continued, “or else we will be haunted down.”

“Do you know who is the current head?” He interrupted his brother’s panic, narrowing his eyes at how his brother remained quiet. 

“You will see.”

_There were three siblings. The eldest with inverted cloud flames who saved his youngest brother from the influence of his family. But the eldest couldn’t save the middle child whose flames burned red and strong. And that regret was carried by the eldest until his death._

_‘I could have saved you.’_

* * *

  
  
  


He sat beside his brother near the front of the table. His brother was seated by the left side of the head of the table. They were both dressed in dark purple kimonos as per traditions and the air around them was tense. Like everyone was prepared to fight and Kyoya is one of them.

Underneath the sleeves of his kimono, he tightened his hold on his tonfas the moment he heard the creak of the door opening. He’s here. The murderer of his parents. The new head of the Hibari Clan.

“Oh my,” his eyes widened at that voice. He knows that voice. That voice haunts his dream with a dragon curled around him. _His family’s dragon._ “Long time no see Kyoya.”

His brother tightly grips his other hand when he looks up. His own face looking back at him with a gentle smile. Inside his eyes were storm flames burning brightly and the realization of who that man is hits him stronger than ever.

He was wearing a bloody red changshan, a graceful smile on his lips. His hair braided to the side like the pictures from years back. He has their mother’s face but their father’s eyes. The same kind of eyes that bore into your soul but the look in his eyes… It was the same as their mother’s. The insanity in them reminded Kyoya who that man is.

_“Now Kyoya, you should reciprocate my love. You’re not being a good brother right now.”_

This man was called many names. Fuzanglong. The Storm Arcobaleno. The Dragon of the East. The Greatest Martial Artist. _Fon. Hibari Fon._

_“You’re a disappointment Kyoya. Why won’t you love me as much as I love you? It seems I have to give you more love.”_

Hibari Clan’s Current Head. Kyoya’s second brother. 

_He can now understand why Alaude was scared of the Arcobaleno. It wasn’t the Arcobaleno he was afraid of. It has always been Fon. Their brother who was the most Hibari among them. The brother who was made from their mother’s mold._

_“The thing is Kyoya, you and your brother abandoned him. We saved him. He and I and our whole family are one and the same. Your little human mind cannot understand that.”_


	2. Dangerous Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has been warned again and again by a lot of people.
> 
> "This right here," they were referring to on how she would stick herself towards people who can and will someday kill her, "will come back to kill you."
> 
> Kyoko knew the world. Or at least she thinks she did. Everyone loves her. Or at least she thinks they did.
> 
> She should have known better. But she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Double update? I mean? Why not?
> 
> It's day four of writing chapters of Yandere series and omfg, I'm on a roll!!!!
> 
> But yes!! Kyoko's chappie!! I loveeeeeeeeeee Kyoko. She deserves so much love and screentime and she could have been so much more in the canon in my opinion!
> 
> But anyway! I drank coffee while in the process of doing this and there might be spoilers for some future chappiessssssssssss hhehehehe.
> 
> [Wanna hear more? Join my server!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAD, UNEDITED AND THERE IS GORE IN THE END!!!
> 
> Love y'all! Don't hate me too much oki?

Kyoko told her brother that she will be moving out for university. At first, he protested until Uncle Knuckles told him that maybe it is time for Kyoko to spread her wings and fly. She reassured him that she’s not living alone either and she’s staying near the main house anyway.

That was a week ago before she moved and now she was in front of her new apartment, a satisfied smile on her face. Her clothes and her cameras were already sent a week earlier to Hana, her partner who prepared the whole apartment for her arrival.

She never thought she would end up with her childhood friend. Hana who would snob and scoff at everyone who was either a male or lacking intelligence. Hana who confessed to her that she may or may not be a lesbian, her dark eyes flowing out tears and her voice trembling. Hana who told how she felt about Kyoko under the Sakura trees before they started high school. Hana rejected her scholarship at Tokyo University to go with her to Namimori University.

But she wouldn’t change it for the world. Not when she gets to wake up to the sleeping face of her partner and finally get to live her college dreams without her brother and uncle looking out for her.

_That was her first mistake. If only she didn’t move out. If only she listened to her brother that there are very very evil men outside who will cover their desires with a gentle smile. Should have trusted her instincts more and followed her mind more than her heart._

* * *

  
  
  


They have an odd neighbor. A person around their age who attends the same university as them but Kyoko is not sure what course they are on. But the piano notes resounding in the apartment complex answered her questions.

Hana told her that she shouldn’t put her nose in other people’s business on the day she was baking cookies to give to their neighbor. 

“Namimori’s Demon goes in and out the apartment,” she warned her and she thought of the younger teen whose older brother works with her uncle. The cold icy blue lodging themselves in her mind deeply that she used to color her drawing in that color. 

It was pure and dark at the same time. Like for a light color, there was something dark lurking underneath the still waters. 

It was the same when she met them. A lady with a scar on her cheek and her blonde companion who asked her for direction. The way they carried themselves and the way their eyes would look around reminded Kyoko of predators. And when they went on their way, she stood there not out of terror but admiration. 

Her heart beating against her chest at the excitement that she _went face to face to predators and lived to tell the tale._

_She has always had a thing, an obsession with dangerous beings. Alaude was one of those examples. Hana would warn her that her interest will get her killed but she would only answer with a smile and a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek._

_“I’ll be fine!”_

_But that became her downfall. A wrong encounter with a predator who doesn’t like her touching one of his._

“I’ll be fine!” She booped Hana on her nose, accidentally putting flour on her girlfriend’s face. “I’m always going to be fine,” she reassured her. A smile on her lips and pressing a kiss on Hana’s forehead. Just like how she always does before trying to talk to someone she finds interesting.

She is blessed to have Hana in her life. To have someone understanding her needs to be around dangerous people to feel alive and not stopping her from doing so. To have enough patience to deal with the chaos that Kyoko thrives in. 

_Kyoko loves Hana a lot._

_“You and I are the same.” He told her, a gun pointed at her forehead. “But you should have not touched what was mine in the first place.” Sharp shining golden eyes stared at her with anger. “Woman, your greed knows no bounds and you will pay the price with your life.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


He was adorable. Like a small bunny but there was something in the way he would shide away from the shadows that caught Kyoko’s eyes. The way he would tense when she offered her hand and her cookies and the way he tried hiding the fear in his eyes at the sight of food.

_He was adorable._ So adorable that Kyoko wanted to press him against her chest and protect him from all the darkness in the world.

No one but Hana knows that there are three types of people that Kyoko classifies people into. Not even her brother or her uncle knows about those three classifications but they exist.

The first classification are the dangerous ones. The ones that Kyoko would look up to and stare at for days, sketching them on the side of her notes and wondering what they do for a living. Alaude was one of them. An attraction that Hana would joke about someday will get her into trouble that her sweet smiles will not be able to save her.

_It did get her into trouble. A man with the scent of blood and a fedora shot her in the end._

The second classification is those that she finds dull and boring. Not enough excitement. Not enough darkness or light in their souls that Kyoko could feel. They were boring, just looking at them with a passing glance is enough.

_“Humans are prideful things,” the lady wearing a mushroom hat said to her. She was looking at her nails instead of Kyoko who was on her knees. The click of the gun coming from the man made her not say anything at all. “And you, Sasagawa Kyoko, are one of the most prideful people I have ever encountered.”_

The third classification is rare. To find purity in one’s soul is rare and Tsuna is rare. The way his eyes would brighten up when she would talk and talk about her work and how much she wishes to ask Tsuna to model for her. The type of people who the world loves and makes everything brighter. _Like Tsuna with his smile._

_His smile was important to those monsters that Kyoko loves. Their treasure, their reverse scale. Theirs. Who was she to covet something that can never be hers? Who was she to touch what they couldn’t touch. Hold what they couldn’t hold. Kiss what they couldn’t kiss. Who does Sasagawa Kyoko think she is?_

“Nee~” She smiled at him, the same kind of smile that she knows will make someone love her. It’s the same smile she uses to get her way constantly after all. “Tsu-kun, let’s be friends!”

_Tsu-kun. That was Kyoko’s second mistake. No one is allowed to call Tsuna Tsu-kun. No one. The last person who did call him Tsu-Kun was his mother. His mother who abandoned him for a child who does not even share her blood._

_“Tsu-kun~”_

_Kyoko does not know her limits._

She watched as the timid bunny looked at her, his eyes gradually turning orange before nodding quickly. “Friends?” He whispers under his breath, his thumbs twiddling with each other and he buries himself in the thick purple hoodie that seems to be too big for him.

Kyoko’s mind wondered if that hoodie belongs to a lover of his. But she didn’t show it and only nodded her head to show that they are now friends.

“We’re friends!”

* * *

  
  
  


Hana warned her when she told her that Tsuna is coming over to be her model for her school project. “He feels off,” Hana sat beside her, a hand on Kyoko’s cheek to make her look at her partner’s worried face.

She has shorter hair now, deciding to cut it after moving to the apartment. “It’s too much of a hassle,” she complained, waiting for Kyoko to finish drying her hair. “So I just snipped it off.”

She remembered going home, entering the new apartment, and losing her grip on her bags when Hana poked her head out of the kitchen area. It suits her a lot. Very much so that Kyoko begged her to let her model for her again. 

She has albums after albums with just pictures of Hana and her together. Albums she refused to leave behind at home. She has a habit of looking through the photos she took. Hana finds it cute, she finds it annoying that her mind nitpicks at what could have happened during the photo shoot to make it even better.

_Her only legacy that they liked were her albums of Tsuna. Luce bemoaned that she should have left her alive because the way she took Tsuna’s pictures were spectacular. But their possessiveness took over them and by the time they realized her worth, her body was already decaying._

* * *

  
  
  


She and Tsuna had an agreement after many long visits where he would have dinner with her and Hana or she would have lunch with him in the University. She couldn’t stand it any longer and with the energy of a fashion student who drank eight cups of coffee and had a deadline tomorrow, she grabbed her camera and stormed Tsuna’s closet.

All of his clothes were bigger than him. Always a size bigger but there were different styles. She could spot a leather jacket at the back and a fedora hidden in one of the top shelves. At first, she thought it was his until she noticed the names sewed inside.

None of the clothes had his name on any of them. Like he doesn’t own any of them. Even those clothes that were nearer to his body type were embroidered with another person’s name. She wanted to ask Tsuna if he had any clothes to himself but when Tsuna removed his hoodie to change the clothes she laid down on the other side of the bed, she paused. 

There were scars on his body. Some of them raised and some of them formed words that she couldn’t help but stare at. Stare and voiced out who did those to him. She didn’t move when Tsuna flinched backwards, hitting his shoulder on his shelf and covering himself up quickly with the hoodie she laid out.

_That was her third mistake._

“You’re strong,” she said after turning around, letting Tsuna dress in privacy. “Very strong.” She knows scars and some of them were too precise to be an accident. The words written permanently on his skin and some of them looked a bit fresh. 

“Are you happier now?” Finally connecting the dots from the clothes in his closet to how he would flinch at any physical contact and would panic around a lot of people. _Tsuna’s strong and Kyoko doesn’t know what to feel about one of hers in pain and in that kind of situation._

She waited for an answer, changing the settings in her camera. “I’m free,” she heard him whisper and that was enough for her. 

_How can he be free when he wasn’t chained there in reality? When he sees their love as blessings and his scars as their gifts to him. He lied to her. He lied to them. He’s a liar._

* * *

  
  
  


Kyoko was going around Namimori again. A thing that everyone knows she does. Her camera hanging down from her neck as she carefully finished her crepe. She was going around, her permit to take pictures of the city prepared in her shoulder bag, to search for new people who she can ask to model for her.

_She should have listened to Hana that morning. She should have stayed in that day and slept in._

She bumped into him first, not paying attention and the scent of cigarettes caught her attention. His hand against her waist and her hands pressed against fine silk. She blushed when she heard the man chuckle from up above and she looked up, meeting the eyes she has been fantasizing for so long in her dreams her whole life.

_Her attraction started when she was young. During the day the Arcobaleno saved her from the terrorists who wanted Primo’s head. A boy in a suit appeared, his plague doctor’s mask couldn’t hide the way his eyes shone a deep gold. His hair was swept backward and Kyoko couldn’t forget those sideburns at all._

“Morte,” she whispers, a blush on her cheeks at the way the man smirked at her. “I- oh my god,” she took a step backward, holding her cheeks in embarrassment.

_She should have taken the warnings and rumors seriously. The warnings that the Arcobaleno might not be the heroes everyone thinks they are._

“Hello there,” he chuckled, his voice making her melt. “I have been searching for you.”

_She should have listened to the warning bells in her head. She should have listened to her guts._

“Someone told me that you have a great eye for models.” he leaned in, making her squeak. “May I offer my services?”

She should have known there was something fishy when Morte brought her to an empty apartment. She should have run the moment she saw the lady in front of the window sharpening knives. _She should have run when both of them gave out a bloodthirsty smile._

  
  


_That was her last mistake._

  
  


* * *

  
  


**MISSING FEMALE FOUND DEAD**

**By: Aria Giglio Nero**

**Excerpt from Namimori News.com**

**12/4/2020**

**After a two week hunt for the missing Sasagawa Kyoko, the 20-year-old female is finally found in one of the abandoned apartments at the edge of town. Her family as well as her live-in partner told the press and the police that it was normal for Kyoko to go out on certain days and there was nothing unusual happening on 11/15/2020 when she was last heard from.**

**Everyone in Namimori knows who Sasagawa Kyoko is. The 10 years straight Miss Namimori and the younger sister of the Lightweight Boxing Champion, Sasagawa Ryohei. Charming people left and right with her wonderful smile and her daily photoshoots by stopping passersby. She has won multiple awards due to the awareness her photos bring and her unique style of photos that brings focus to a person’s soul.**

**Her funeral was attended by her former schoolmates and people from all over the country. Her live-in partner, Kurokawa Hana has made an official statement that she will personally bring the person who did this to Kyoko to justice.**

**Her family has yet to give any-**

* * *

  
  
  


An elegant hand threw the tablet on to a bed, not carrying whether or not it will break or fall onto the floor. A bored look in his eyes as he snuggled deeper into one of his siblings’ jackets. This one belongs to Lal, he thinks? It was one of the few jackets that weren’t as big as the others and still smelled like home.

He couldn’t help but laugh when the news of his so-called friend’s death finally reached his ears. He could smell it faster than anyone else. The scent of his fourth brother prowling in the streets.

Either way, it’s not his fault that Sasagawa Kyoko died. She should have just kept her greedy eyes and hands to herself in the first place and now look at what happened to her. 

Her pretty eyes plucked out and were replaced with clear crystal balls. Her hands were cut away from her body and taken away. Her chest was ripped open and stuffed with his favorite current flowers. Orange lilies. 

It seems like he needs to change places again. Lest Kyoya-kun will worry himself to death way before his Dragon takes his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You reached the end!!
> 
> As I said, spoilers and I hope these might have answered some of your questions hehhe <333
> 
> IF y'all wanna hear more about this?
> 
> You know the drill! [Join me in my exploration of yanderes and the dark works of my mind!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> But anyway! Please stay y'all, see you tomorrow or next week! Stay safe and good bye!!! <333 love y'all!


	3. Curiosity Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity kills the cat but the Universe won't let it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE AGAIN!!! I KNOW!!! I'M ON A ROLL AND MY GF TOLD ME I SHOULD GET A BREAK BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 
> 
> :3333 I'm happier like this hehehhee!! But here! Have Hayato's chappie heheh <333
> 
> WARNING THIS FIC IS UNEDITED AND UNBETAD I STILL NEED ONE ;V;
> 
> [If you wanna talk to me! Join here!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> Let's be friends!

Hayato grew up in the Mafia. An ordinary day can be called peaceful if it was just stray gunshots and misfires. His mother by his side and everything was going to be okay. It didn’t stay okay like he hoped it would be.

_I_ _t was staged and he found out years in the future. A charade for the Arcobalenos to gain humanity's trust. Nothing but a play in the eyes of those monsters who paid those they hired and killed. _

His mother laid there dying in front of him. His sister shielding them away from the men who wanted his head as his Family’s heir. His father was already dead by the time the second wave of men stormed in. 

Who betrayed them? Who joined forces with the enemy?

Everything was going downhill and Hayato knew the signs of his Family losing. There were fewer men by his side and he had already sent his prayers that somehow… Somehow an angel will save them.

~~ _It wasn’t an angel that saved them. It was a demon with the smile of an angel._ ~~

It was when she descended upon them. A graceful smile on her lips and trails of white after her. Her mask made out of white feathers and orange jewels shone as she stretched out a gloved hand and commanded the men with a soft voice.

“Turn your guns against each other.”

_He should have pushed away from the hero worship the moment he was given time to think._

“Fight against your own sisters and brothers.”

_There were the bells ringing in his mind and he thought they were the bells of a new beginning. It wasn’t church bells at all. The bells were warning sirens. His senses warning him that the child in front of him is dangerous._

“I command thee,”

_They called her Lilium of the Arcobalenos. Praising her name up to the heavens as the leader of the house of heroes. Her voice like sweet nectar and her smile like the soft moon in the sky, shining down upon humanity._

“For I am Lilium.”

_In the future? They called her Lady Luce of the Tri-ni-sette. Everyone knew her by her bloodthirsty smile and her plans that left no survivor from the enemies. They whisper her name and her deeds in the darkness of the night. People have forgotten that the moon may be gentle and beautiful but it is a being of lunacy_

  
  


Hayato and his sister Bianchi were then taken under the wing of their uncle. The brother of their mother looks identical to him if it weren’t for the fact his uncle’s hair is pink. They lived with his uncle and his Sky who stared at the drawings he made of the Arcobaleno. 

He wanted to ask him what’s the big deal with his drawing that the blonde man would scoff at it. 

“Do something about your nephew’s glorified pictures of monsters,” he caught the man telling his uncle.

_Giotto was right as usual. They were nothing but monsters who wore masks and capes and paraded themselves as heroes. They were not heroes._

“Give him a break Giotto,” his uncle argued for him. “He’ll grow out of it.”

He didn’t.

He grew up pasting newspaper clippings on his walls and searching for every scrap of news about the Arcobaleno. His sister, who had a run-in with Morte, supported him while his uncle didn’t say anything about it but stared at him with a vague look in his eyes.

_It was his curiosity that was his downfall. His pride and his curiosity that Giotto has warned him, again and again, will bring him to his knees. And it did but it was by the hands of someone he doesn’t expect it to be._

* * *

  
  
  


He was in middle school where he met him. A cousin of one of his uncle’s colleagues looked at everyone with disgust in his eyes. A smile hiding his distrust of humanity and Hayato didn’t want to be his friend.

His mere presence reminding him of the days back in the Mafia. But somehow, they did become friends. Out of love of the Arcobaleno that is. The same thing his uncle frowned upon became the one thing that made him gain friends.

_Takeshi cared less for the Arcobaleno in reality. It was the flashes of a familiar face that made him follow them. His first friend. His Tsuna hidden among the crowd of monsters._

He was known for his temper and his obsession with the Arcobalenos that not even the well-known clubs can fight against him. His temper not even the Namimori’s demon can stop to defuse

_It was also his temper that made him stop looking at what is in front of him. To see that his heroes were monsters. It was his delusions of heroes that stopped him from seeing what the Arcobaleno truly are._

* * *

  
  
  


Hayato’s well-known in the Arcobaleno circles. His theories of where they came from, who they are, and how they work were praised and seen as the face of all theories concerning the eight protectors of humanity. 

His Tumblr account has the fastest news and the fastest theories every time they would appear. His connections in the Mafia and his uncle’s connections helped him gather enough information about them.

They were all born at the same time. Not a second early, not a second late. The same day, same month, the same year. He would have thought it was nothing but it was odd. All eight of them were born with powers that no one seems to have and they weren’t the only ones who were born at the same time.

There were more of them but none of them shared the same awakening, a term he coined in his theories, as the Arcobalenos. They weren’t blood-related too, he noticed. 

They all have different facial structures to be born from the same blood unless they have a common distant ancestor. He has a theory about it. A long essay about the Arcobaleno may not even be entirely human. 

_He wasn’t completely far from the truth with that one. They weren’t completely human at all but they are still human. In their veins flow the blood of humanity, built and gifted to them by both man and woman but their soul? Their soul is another thing. They were molded to His desires. His wishes. Their souls were The Universe’s gift to Him._

He theorized that they might not be humans at all. They were aliens who took the forms of the Arcobalenos after abducting the original children. The Arcobelanos are UMAs and he remembered the way Giotto-san, one of the rare moments he gets to spend time with the politician, stared at him like he was stupid before he explained what UMAs are. 

Unidentified Mysterious Animals who come from outside their world and are there to help.

_The Arcobalenos are partly human._

They are not dangerous nor do they wish to harm humanity. 

_They wished to bring forth a Kingdom for their God._

They are good beings.

_They burned the world and those who defied them and created a new world. A world to their image of peace and prosperity. A world built on the bodies of innocents._

Giotto warned him that not everything he reads on the news is true. That the Arcobaleno is more than what meets the eye.

_They were monsters who consumed planets and lives._

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was an ordinary day for Hayato who is starting his first year in University as a Music Major, following in Maman’s footsteps and left the Famiglia for his sister to run. Bianchi has always been more suited for their Family business than he was.

He wasn’t paying attention that day. His head was too busy trying to calculate how Luce, Lilium of the Arcobalenos, became a politician after the event where Arcobaleno unmasked themselves to the world years ago.

“A stupid move,” he remembers Giotto scoffing. He never understood the older man’s hate for the Arcobalenos. He thought that the Arcobaleno did a good thing by unmasking and revealing their identities. 

‘Maybe they just want to get closer to the masses,’ one of his posts later that evening after the uproar. ‘To show everyone that behind the masks, they are just like you and I.’

_It was a political move he never learned. He died with the idealism that the Arcobalenos were heroes and were doing good for humanity. He never learned that their unmasking was the first step to their plan. They gained more power without their mask in different fields. Fields that are important and controls the future of Humanity._

Luce has just announced that she will be running for the President. A smile on her lips and Hayato couldn’t help but think back to the day that she rescued him. Like an angel coming down from heaven and rescuing him from the demons.

_Luce among her siblings is the most demonic of them all. It was her idea to bring humanity to their knees in the first place. It was also her voice that commanded millions of people to kill themselves. An order she made out of boredom_

He was listening to the speech again for the 10th time that week, not noticing that the traffic light was on the green and the screech of the wheels coming near him. He should have _died_ right there. _Should have as per what the Universe originally planned_ but he didn’t. 

He felt arms around his middle and gravity pushing him down to the road. His phone flew out of hands and into the curb. He stared at his phone before turning around angrily, prepared to yell at the careless idiot who made him trip until he saw the car.

He was about to die.

_He was destined to die there._

But he was saved.

_He didn’t need to know it was a whim of a bored God who wanted to create more opportunities._

By a man grinning at him sheepishly. 

_God was bored._

He was familiar.

_The passing of the camera during press conferences would sometimes show him. Hidden behind his father’s back, looking at his siblings with a small proud smile. No one knew him. No one needed to know him._

Hayato realized that they were from the same course and he shared some classes with him. 

“Ano,” the man asked, standing up shakingly and offering him a hand. “Let’s get to safety shall we Gokudera-san?”

Hayato stared at beautiful mesmerizing orange eyes that glowed like the sunrise. Gold and orange mixing together and he sat there entranced. ‘He’s like a siren,’ he thought to himself. ‘He must be a UMA.’

‘There is no such way that such a beautiful being is human.’

_He never thought his theories would hit the mark._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Tsuna would blush and shake his head whenever Hayato would greet him and Hayato was at his wit's end. He doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong, he even asked his sister about it. He’s doing his job as a good follower, greeting his boss with a smile and a bow every day. He even practiced in the mirror to make sure it's a perfect 90 degrees and yet Tsuna wouldn’t look at him with that beautiful smile of his.

He was interrupted by his bowing by a hand, Tsuna’s palm stopping him from bowing again. “Gokudera-san,” his Tsuna said, interrupting him with a nervous smile. He was wearing a red sweater today, the unusually large sleeves rolled up by, whom he could guess, Sasagawa Kyoko. His color and he would like to think that Tsuna dressed up in his flame color to show that he means a lot to him.

“I don’t like being called Jyuudaime,” he quickly said, putting his hands up and Hayato’s heart broke a little. The way Tsuna took steps backward away from him and raised his arms to cover his head like he was preparing to get hit. “But I don’t mind being called Tsuna.”

He perked up, looking at the way Tsuna softly smiled at him. The corner of his lips was rising and everything seemed brighter for Hayato. The way the sun shone on Tsuna’s hair made it seem like it was mixed with gold. He’s beautiful.

_Tsuna hid his glee by hiding his face. The idea of one of his adversaries’ brothers bowing to him. Swearing loyalty to him is exhilarating._

* * *

  
  
  


When he heard that Tsuna was kidnapped by the Arcobaleno, he lost his temper that everyone thought was under control. The Twins, Pueggio, and Rain were spotted fighting against Giotto and Hibari while their elder brother, Vindice, took Tsuna away. 

He should have been there. He should have fought against the Arcobaleno to protect Tsuna. 

His brilliant mind piercing pieces together. The murder of Sasagawa Kyoko, the Disappearance of Tsuna then the way his uncle and his colleagues look like they were preparing for war. Something was brewing but he didn’t care what. He just needs to rescue Tsuna back. 

_The mentality of a hero brings downfall to those that have it. He should have taught that crazy nephew of his that he is not born to be a hero._

_Luce when asked about the kidnapping of an innocent boy by her siblings just smiled and told them-_

He managed to track down Tsuna to a mansion hidden far in Namimori Forest. He didn’t tell anyone about his plans or where he was going. He couldn’t or else his uncle will prevent him from saving his _Sky._

_“You see,” she started, looking at them with the same ethereal smile everyone knows her for. “It has come to our attention, mine and my siblings that Humanity just cannot be left alone without supervision.”_

_She said those words with a sigh, ignoring the chaos happening in the crowd. “And so we have decided that we will conquer the world.”_

* * *

  
  


Reborn didn’t know what he had come home to. Tsuna escaped but he was still there in the living room. The fresh scent of blood excited him and he took a step forward, watching as his brother flinched and slowly turned around.

He gulped at what he saw. Lust coursing through his veins and he knows that his eyes are glowing golden again. Tsuna was covered in blood, not even his hair was spared and in his hands was a knife. One of those sharp decoration knives they tend to collect as a family. 

From behind his brother, he could see a toy already passed its expiration date. It was a pretty toy, he could see why his brother would like to play with it but it seems his brother didn’t know how to play properly. 

The silver hair of the toy is now matted with blood and he doesn’t think Luce would appreciate it that Tsuna is covered in blood when he’s about to head for his nap.

“Rena-” He stopped his brother with a blank face.

He didn’t say anything but with measured footsteps, he walked towards his brother. His boots making a trail of red and his brother… Sweet pure Tsunayoshi stood there, hands fallen to the side and the knife forgotten on the floor.

The fedora-wearing man finally reached the brunette. Holding him by his chin, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against his. Tasting the blood, he smirked at the thought of his brother, His Tsuna finally showing his real colors. Just in time too.

The world will burn before them and Tsuna will have all that he seeks. And the Arcobaleno? Well, they’re happy to stay by their youngest’s side after all…

**_‘Family is only for Family.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU REACHED THE FINAL WORD OR SAYING OR NOTE???
> 
> Tsutsu ain't innocent as I would like him to be ; v ; 
> 
> But it happens hehhehe! Thank you for reading up til the end!!!
> 
> I love u all! If you have questions please [ask me here!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> Stay safe and take care! See y'all next week! or Tomorrow? Not sure yet :P


	4. Earth's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you  
> I love you but you do not love me  
> And for that...  
> You have to answer for your crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I had therapy yesterday so I wasn't able to update ; v ; 
> 
> But yea!!! I'm going good!! And I love my stories so I'll try to update as soon as possible if my fingers would allow me!! 
> 
> Here is Saya with a new chappie! Unedited and unbetad again ; v ;
> 
> Someone pls be my beta and I will gib you tea and coffee!!!! And early chapters!!
> 
> Anyway!! If you wanna chat with me about my fics, please join [my server please!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> See you soon!

She appeared to him after a wild night of partying, her brother trailing after her and looking down at him with barely hidden disgust in his eyes. She floated like an angel, moving the glass bottles around the place, and stopped in front of him. A paper fan in her hands that she swayed side to side and he stared at her bleakly.

“Cozarto Shimon,” she smiled, a picture-perfect smile, and he couldn’t help but snort. He knows what this woman in front of him really is. Her image of a kind and merciful lady is nothing but a farce she wears for the public.

Underneath is a monster who looks at everything like it was a puppet show. Humanity as the puppets and she as the puppet master. Hidden in her blue eyes is sadistic glee that Cozarto can recognize everywhere. He knows that look anywhere. It’s the same look he sees the moment he looks at himself in the mirror.

“What-” he burped, ignoring the glare the bandaged man gave him “-do you want to disturb me?” He slowly stood up, staggering and his hand accidentally hit the empty bottles on top of the countertop.

“What are we doing here interacting with a drunk?” It may be the first time Cozarto hears her brother talk. Even in front of the cameras, this brother of hers doesn’t talk and he understands why now. Vindice sounds a bit too young. _Like a child_ in an adult’s body. 

He ignored the way the Morte sneered at him and tried walking past the two to get to the gardens for fresh air and another round of drinking. Tried is the keyword but he froze when he heard what the lady had to say next.

“I will give you Giotto Di Vongola,” he froze in his spot, On his left was the lady and her companion and he could hear the rise of her lips. “In exchange for your power and your loyalties, Shimon.”

He didn’t say anything but swept his hands up, calling on the power that lies deep in his soul. In his Flame. He may be the fastest but Vindince is faster, his chains of gold and punishments caught his hands and tossed him to the ceiling.

“What are you planning?” His eyes glowing red with anger, showing the compasses in them that gave him his fame. His flame glowing out of his hands but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t break free. “Luce Gigl-”

“Bermuda,” and with one single word, there was a chain with a spike pointed at his throat, stopping his voice. She folded her fan and looked at him from below. Eyes void of the shine and light she is known for. 

“It seems that you have gotten quite arrogant Shimon,” the slap of the fan hitting her palm echoed in the empty mansion. “I’ll ask you again.”

In her eyes, he could see the flame that is his counterpart. The Sky to the Earth. Orange contrasting against her bluebell orbs.

“You will _Own_ Giotto Di Vongola if you are to be one of our people.”

* * *

  
  
  


_Everyone knows him. Everyone fears him. They whisper his name with terror. A different terror compared to the likes of their Gods. He is one of them. A human and yet in his red eyes, a monster is seen. A monster that is human. Completely human._

* * *

  
  


He met up with him after a long time bearing warnings. Warning about what the Arcobaleno is planning to do to the world and how they will do it. Cozarto watched blankly at how Giotto would lean towards Alaude when he feared for the future. Disdain and jealous growing strong in his core, meeting the purple orbs of His _Sky’s_ cloud glaring at him.

Possessiveness is something that runs through their veins. Stronger than anyone else due to their upbringing. Alaude who has the bloodthirsty needs of a Hibari. Cozarto was brought up in the ways of the Shimon.

Two aristocratic families who delve their hands in blood and darkness. Two men wanting the same thing but the winner was already chosen. 

Cozarto lost and Alaude won. That’s all to it. But it still hurts. Knowing that he had a chance but Giotto still picked Alaude over him. Picked his whole Family over him. Over Cozarto who was there for him when his parents died. Who took care of him and sponsored him, going against Shimon Family Traditions to care for him.

“Is this really what’s going to happen?” Giotto’s voice snapped him out of his musing. His nails digging at his nails, making himself bleed to control his Flames from erupting and strangling the smug man in front of him.

Alaude doesn’t even bother hiding it. His arm curled around Giotto’s waist possessively and his cheek against the top of Giotto’s shoulder. His eyes flashing in and out with disgusting purple and he could see it. A smirk on his lips at the knowledge that Cozarto _envies him._

“She came to me,” he answers, not moving his eyes from that irritating bastard who is draped all over his Sky. “Luce and she offered me a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” He turned his gaze to meet the light orange eyes of his beloved. His eyes cold unlike how it would shine and light up at the mere mention of his name. 

“I give her what she needs,” he tilted his head. Forming his words very carefully in front of a master lie detector like Giotto. “Like financial support and my Family’s reputation both in the Political sense and the dark side sense.”

The Arcobaleno didn’t need it in reality and he knows that the most. His Family’s main enemy in the Stock Market and Metal Industry is two of the Arcobaleno Siblings. But Giotto doesn’t know that. His Sky’s focus has always been on three Arcobalenos and that will be his downfall. 

Luce, Lilium, for obvious reasons when she has her hands dipped into politics and the Mafia while harnessing power from influential followers who joined her cult.

Reborn or Morte who is now being called The World’s Greatest Hitman. A menace and danger to society that even Cozarto has his men keeping an eye on his actions until recently.

Verde who is known to be the Second Coming of Di Vince but Cozarto don’t know what reason Giotto is keeping an eye on the man. His only danger is his intelligence and his telekinesis that he is not so keen on using. Out of all the Arcobalenos, he noticed that Verde is the one who has the least amount of photos.

“What do you get from it?” Cozarto’s heart shattered at the cold tone he used on him. Like Giotto doesn’t care anymore. His eyes looking at him like how he would look at his business associates and not a long-time friend.

“Power.”

_Power to own you. Power to have you. Power to keep you by my side._

“Did you take it?” Giotto looks at him with coldness in his eyes despite the Sky flames that burn brightly in his eyes.

“I have my own loyalties,” he replies, looking down at the pancakes in front of him. His appetite is long lost at the sight of his beloved being in the hands of someone who does not deserve him. “She is not able to take my loyalties away from those who hold them.”

_Luce does not have my loyalties. You, my dearest, no longer have my loyalties but the future where you and I are together? To whoever will be able to give me that kind of future is to whom I swore my life to. And if it means swearing my life to that woman’s God then so be it. For a future of you and me._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_Lord Shimon. The right hand of Empress Consort Luce. The one who has brought victory to the Tri-ni-sette Empire by bringing the rebels’ leader in front of their God. The Blessed Earth. The First to swore their loyalty to their God._

_His eyes are red as the blood that he has spilled in His name. Compasses are found in his eyes to show that he will guide their Era to the future. The Light blessed by their God._

_The Human who lives like a Monster. The Shimon. _   
  
  


* * *

  
  


When he first met Tsuna, he couldn’t say anything or look at him in the eyes. Not when in his image he looks like him. Giotto. The same fluffy gravity defying hair and the same curve in their eyes. The sky flames shimmering in his eyes, a bit hidden compared to the likes of the burning inferno Giotto has but it’s still there.

“My name is Cozarto Shimon,” he introduced himself before the child could. Something about him seems familiar, something that Cozarto cannot pinpoint at all. “Or Shimon Cozarto in your country’s culture.”

He watched as the child flinched when he put out his hand for a handshake. The two ladies are accompanied by stepping in front of the brunette. Their eyes barely concealing the latent flames in them and he wanted to ask one question in mind.

‘Namimori is full of hidden talents.’

“It’s finally nice to meet you Tsuna.”

His name was brought up again and again at the dining room during meetings of the Resistance or what Giotto liked to call Vongola. A Sky, sealed and locked tight but they are at the process of unsealing his flames by making one of Alaude’s brothers slip in pills in his drinks and food. 

He was warned before he went to Namimori about the boy who looks too much like Giotto. But with the colors of the earth instead of the skies. The gold of the earth instead of the orange of the dawn. 

And a spark of a memory made his eyes widened.

Masked like the rest of his siblings. Hidden by their figures and Lilium holding his hand. Morte and Fuzanglong shielding him from the cameras. Irrelevant. Boring. _Humanly normal._

_An Arcobaleno. The last Arcobaleno Sibling that was hidden from the cameras. His name was forgotten by everyone but he could still remember it. The way orange met the cameras, little fists holding onto the suit that Morte loves wearing even at his young age._

“ **_Empyrean_ **”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“Tell me, Cozarto Shimon,” orange eyes filled with glee and nothingness started back at him. His God draped over one of his consorts. His silk robe spread over the lap of Prince Consort Fon who was blushing His backward. “What is it that you seek in exchange for your victory?”_

_He’s different from the first time they met. Gone was the child who acted afraid of everything and everyone. Gone was the child who hid behind his so-called friends and before him stood Him. His God, his Liege. The One who made it possible for him to have his revenge. To quench the thirst he has sated before with wine and mindless violence._

_“I wish to have Giotto Di Vongola’s life.”_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


He was there at the press conference that started it all. Luce in all her beauty, dressed in the white robes that she used to wear as Lilium. Her eyes flickering in and out with Sky Flames. Her hair is covered by a large white mushroom hat. She looks… prepared.

Cozarto saw it firsthand. The bloodshed started when Luce took out a gun from her pocket and aimed at the reporter who dared question her. They all have the same temperance. The same attitude. The same pride.

No wonder they are the Arcobaleno. 

The same desire. The same wishes. As if they were one singular being. A being that was shattered to pieces.

The screaming of the people alarmed him that it was time. Time for revolution and change. Time for their deal to start. With the powers only available to his bloodline, he pushed and pressed against the winds and earth. Slamming multiples of bodies to their deaths with just a wave of his hand and he would see the news now.

Luce accompanied him. His red eyes glowing and people could see his family trademark in them. He could only imagine Giotto’s reaction when seeing him. How his so called old friend became his enemy.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“You and I are not so different,” Luce said, grabbing an unopened wine bottle from one of his cabinets. Her brother already prepared wine glasses for all of them. “You and the rest of my siblings.”_

_“In what way?” He scoffs, his wrists red and aching from the chains._

_“You and I yearn for something so deeply that we wish to consume them.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They used to be friends. Family even. Way before Giotto met Alaude or the rest of his guardians. It was just Giotto and him. Inseparable. 

He thought they could spend their whole lives like this. Just them both but like all childish dreams, his dream shattered the day after they met Alaude and his brother, the Hibari’s heir.

He remembered Giotto waking up screaming. Screaming and scratching at his arms and his body like he was possessed and he had to sit on his stomach to calm him down.

From Giotto’s lips were names of people he didn't know and he embraced him tightly. So tightly and rocking his crying sweetheart back and forth in a means to calm him down.

He watched as Giotto pushed him away day after day. Preferring to stay beside Alaude and his new friends and he stood there at the side. Because in his mind, Cozarto preferred that smiling Giotto compared to the Giotto who hid in his room after his nightmare.

Cozarto never did figure out what the nightmare was all about. All he could remember is how Giotto refused to look at him, talk to him or even stay in the same room as him. Just like that Giotto began to hate him. Hate him with a burning passion that the moment that he found someone else willing to take him in, he moved out. Far away from Italy. Far away from him.

That was Cozarto’s first and final heartbreak.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“Why did you let him go?” He asked His God when he was granted the opportunity to dine with him without the company of His consorts. “To go back in time?”_

_His God stared at him unnervingly, His eyes searching deep in his mortal soul before humming. “It’s interesting,” he finally said. “You and he were lovers in your past life. The one where I ruled without my Consorts,” he said like he was narrating off a book._

_“You died early. He did not but he eventually died like he was supposed to. A final attempt to bring Me down I suppose?” His God flicked His wrist, the bells hanging off His bracelet twinkling like the stars. “And I thought, how interesting would it be if he would face me again with all his knowledge.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Before they separated and Giotto went to Japan, he stopped him only to ask a question. A final closure he needs to know to let him go but Giotto had to look at him like that. Pain and unshed tears in his eyes while he spoke vicious words.

“I find you clingy and annoying.”

That’s what Giotto said to him but why is there that look of longing in his eyes. Unshed tears refusing to fall like stars and he let him go. 

That was his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH!! YOU FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I have a wholeeeeeeeeeeeeee backstory for Giotto and Cozarto like fuck, i wanna write about them in this AU so bad but my fingers ; v ;
> 
> Did you enjoy the chappie? Please let me know!!!
> 
> If u have questions you can approach me in [my server](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)!!
> 
> My name is Yuu there :3333
> 
> See you in the next update! Stay safe and take care <333


	5. His God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irie Shoichi was there when the world burned in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooo~
> 
> Welcome to the freakshow that is my fics!! Something happened and yeee I got really affected by it ; v ;  
> Please please please, if you don't like my fics or my ships please don't call me a freak! Hoomans please be careful of your words!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be posted earlier but ; v ; My laptop broke down and yeeeee!!! I even lost my moodboard for this ; v ;
> 
> Anyway!!! Great thanks to my new beta!!! Liepik <333 She did this chapter a favor and it's so beautiful now!!! I love her so much ; v ;
> 
> The next update will be around next next week? Because exams are up and ; v ; Exams are ewwwwww!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!! Finally betad and edited!!
> 
> P.S Wanna join [my server?](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd) Saya's spammy and very active there and will answer all your questions!!!

Irie Shoichi is normal. Ordinarily normal compared to the people in Namimori. He is normal. At least that’s what he told himself until he discovered the world of science and robotic engineering. He loved it. And _he was good at it._

He could remember it like it was yesterday. He was bored, coming straight home with no extracurricular activities to do since he didn’t bother to join any clubs. He laid down on the couch, the whole house empty except for him. His older sister said she would be coming home late because of classes. He never knew that college was so hard considering their homework was very easy to do. Maybe his sister is just dumb that way.

His mother is out of the house for another business trip and his father is probably out there cheating. Or gambling. _Again._ It’s just an ordinary lackluster day for him. Or at least that’s what he thought until he saw _him_ while scrolling through the tv channels.

It was a boy, just a few years older than him, looking through the camera emotionlessly. He stood there in front of the crowd, with no emotion showing on his face. But his eyes. It was his eyes that got Shoichi’s attention. 

Green like a dark forest, fragments of light flashing in and out like lightning causing his world to stand still the moment the boy spoke. The way the boy explained how the world works like he was speaking to a bunch of animals. Simplified beyond measure, arrogance lacing his tone as his eyes looked down at the crowd from the stage.

He was gorgeous. He was like a god standing on top of men, teaching them benevolently of how the earth works. On how the universe works. If the boy told him to bow down and lick his shoes, he would do so. He would gladly do so.

Shoichi scrambled to the pen and paper on the small coffee table before writing down the boy’s name. ‘Verde Arcobaleno.’

Even his name sounds nice and fancy and smart.

* * *

  
  
  


_It started from there. His obsession with the second coming of da Vinci. He wanted to be there when the world bowed to his brilliance. To His God’s brillance and intelligence. He will do anything to be there at that moment where the world lays in ruins due to His creations._

_He will offer up everything that he is. Everything that he has. Just to be there by His side. Even as a test subject will suffice. He just wants to be used by the boy and be a reason humanity progresses from the disgusting filth they are today._

  
  


* * *

  
  


His mother didn’t question why he began to take his studies seriously. His sister’s just glad that she can get him to do her homework for him. His father isn’t home anymore so he doesn’t matter to him. It never did matter to him.

He stayed on the computer as much as possible, searching up videos of Verde’s past lectures. His seminars, His papers, His wealth of information. Shoichi did everything he could do to know more about Verde.

He followed His progress, His whereabouts, even the random pics His brother would post on the Arcobaleno Family’s Social Medias. Every picture he could find, every file he could hack his way into to get them in his hands. He _will do anything._

He would get into fights on the internet about Verde. Especially about the rumors surrounding him. Rumors that _He was fucking His sister._ Or that _He is in a polygamous relationship with His siblings._ An “unhealthy love” people would say because Verde, despite being a genius, refuses to associate with anyone but His siblings. Not even the most brilliant person would catch His eye.

And Shoichi, being the loyal follower he is, would fight for Verde. Because Verde deserves only those who can stand next to Him. Even if it meant that it wasn’t Shoichi because Shoichi is too weak and human to stand next to the God that is Verde. Only a God can stand next to Him. The only ones Shoichi can even consider being within the same league as the green-haired man are His siblings. 

* * *

  
  
  


_He stood there near the altar in joy at seeing His God finally getting married in His robes of white and green. A smile that isn’t cruel or condescending. It was warm and filled with love as He took His youngest brother’s hand in His and kissed it._

_He’s proud to see His God. The one he learned to see as a friend and comrade, even though he knows that he is nothing but a dispensable pawn for the Royal Family. Prince Consort Verde had been there at his side ever since he chose to stay by His side to become His aide._

_He taught him everything Shoichi needed to know to survive the world. Taught him how to sit up straight and act like nothing is bothering him at all. That everyone has an agenda, even those who approach you with a smile have an agenda. A hidden one._

_His God. His Father._

_He will do anything to protect His God’s happiness and creations. A duty he had taken the moment he was entranced with the boy beyond the screen._

* * *

  
  
  


“Who are you?” His God’s voice echoed in his ears, his hands trembling in both fear at having a gun pointed at his head and excitement at being so close to touching His lab coat. His green eyes looking down at him like he was nothing but dirt. _Dirt that Shoichi knows he is, something he readily accepts._

“Should I inform Luce about this?” Morte, Verde’s brother, teased. His voice was as deep as Shoichi imagined and he could hear the bloodthirsty smile that was surely on his lips. “That our dear _fratello_ has an admirer.”

“Who are you?” His God asks once again, impatience in his tone as Shoichi scrambles to his knees to pray to him. Bowing his head down to the floor, he takes shaky breaths when he hears nothing from the two men.

“Please let me follow you!” He closed his eyes in shame. He cuts a sorry figure but he will stay here until Verde answers. Even a no is enough for a mere bug like him. 

“We,” Verde started, His voice nearer now and from the corner of Shoichi’s eyes, he notices white fabric falling down on the dirt. “Made sure we won’t be found. Though who could have thought that the child who-” He held Shoichi’s chin between His fingers and raised it up harshly with a yank ”-managed to hack into My systems again and again was now able to find me and My brother.”

HIs God’s fingertips are hot, burning against his skin. He thought that His God would have cold skin. How wrong he was. He stared straight at the green analytical eyes of His God, a disgusted look on His lips. Shoichi could only think to silently praise Him.

“Isn’t that right Shoichi Irie?” His Italian accent bleeding through His Japanese. 

His God knows his name. He noticed him and Shoichi couldn’t breathe. His God noticed and saw him. Him, little nameless Shoichi Irie who displayed nothing interesting about himself whatsoever.

“Please,” he begged. He will do anything to stand by Verde’s side. _Anything._

Verde didn’t say anything, His eyes looking at him like He was searching for something. Searching for potential and the truth to his words.

Shoichi knelt there for what seemed to be hours in his mind until His God smirked. Almost copying the smirk of His brother who was leaning against His car, staring at them.

“Alright.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“What made you take him?” He heard the youngest brother of His God ask. He stood there to the side, waiting in case His God needed something. “Your aide?”_

_His God brushed His brother’s hair to the side before dropping a piece of grape into his opened mouth. “Why not?” His God answered, a soft smile on His lips. Different from the blank grimace and prideful smirks He would show to anyone other than His youngest._

_“Entertain me pleaseeeee?'' God said, turning around to lay down on his stomach. Shoichi couldn’t help but blush a tomato red at the sight of His God sighing and caressing the smaller male’s cheeks lovingly. His stare fills with love and for a moment, Shoichi thinks His God is human._

_A human who has the same interest as him._

_Until he saw His God slapping His youngest brother’s face with a heavy hand. The sound echoed in the room and no one made a move to help him. Not even one among the nine people aside from him._

_“It seems that the power has gotten to your head Tsunayoshi,” a cruel smile replaced all the love that Verde had as he stared down the brunette. “I do not tolerate such rudeness towards my aide. Especially when he is just right there.”_

_Shoichi watched blankly as His God hooked His thumb inside the mouth of their leader and made him open his mouth as wide as he could._

_It is not his business as an aide to pay attention to His God’s personal and sexual affairs. He has his orders to stand there in case something happens. And like always, he listened and watched as His God made love to the One who owns the world._

* * *

  
  
  


He finally got his invitation from His God. A small parcel that was filled with contracts and a note to have him submit it within the next three days or Verde would revoke His words. 

His excitement made him buzz all around his house. He packed all of his clothes and cherished items in boxes since, per His God’s notes, Shoichi would be living somewhere else for protection purposes. He ignored his mother and his sister who were trying to reason with him not to move. 

“You’re too young,” his mother said as if her words will make his mind change. “I won’t sign it! I have the right as your mo-”

“You never acted like my mother,” he confessed, looking through his books to find the book about robots and robotics. “You were always too busy for me. You didn’t bother spending time with me.”

He grew up alone, empty house keeping him company most of the time. His sister was already in middle school when he was born and his father didn’t care about him or the family. On top of that, his mother was too busy working and avoiding the apartment altogether. Shoichi has no love for his family. At least not anymore.

All he has are eyes for his God and the future He will create with His mind and hands. He will be there with Him. He will be Verde’s hands and will follow Him till the end of their world, toward a new era.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“Irie Shoichi was it?” The brunette that is known as the owner of the world peered at him from underneath His eyelashes. He was beautiful. More beautiful than His God with his amber eyes, glowing like the soft hearth in the Throne room._

_It was the first time he had seen him. The rumored Ruler of the Tri-ni-sette. The Sky of all the Arcobaleno. Their youngest and their most beloved._

_“Hey! Didn’t Verde tell you it’s rude to ignore me,” the much older male stomped his feet on the ground and quickly crossed his arms to show his dissatisfaction._

_Shoichi reeled, quickly kneeling on the cold floor in front of him. He was rude. The person before him isn't just anyone to the Arcobaleno._

_He was their youngest. Their beloved. Their lover. The sole reason why They had decided to conquer the world._

_"Nee, Sho-chan," the God knelt in front of him, mirroring the time he and His God first met. However, the brunette didn't touch his chin or make any moves to make him stand up._

_"You will be my child's precious person someday."_

* * *

  
  
  


He first found out about the Arcobaleno’s Plan a year after acting as Verde’s assistant alongside a blonde boy named Spanner. Verde ordered him to take the papers out of the cabinet that was normally locked up.

With careful hands, he opened it up with the key Verde tossed him. It was filled with meticulously labeled papers belonging to whom he could guess was Lady Luce, judging by the handwriting.

He ignored the words such as ‘destruction’ ‘bombs’ ‘estimated death’ and dutifully gave Verde the papers he wanted. 

A normal person should be concerned. There were plans written on them for mass destruction, blueprints for weapons of war. A normal person should have run away the moment they saw those plans.

But not Shoichi. He could only see future plans that were necessary for changing the world. Tools for the future, all handmade and created by His God.

“What do you think about it?” His God asks him, not even looking up from His computer screens. His eyes glowed a faint green when He moved the papers in Shoichi’s hands towards His desk. 

He thought about it, ignoring the blades pointed at him that were suspended in the air. He will not die. He knows that as much as he knows that His God’s loyalties are with His Family and not to the government who is funding His research. He will offer his life to His God if that is what He wishes. 

“We can disguise them as ordinary items,” he thought out loud. “And distribute them to the military where Lady Lal Mirch and Lord Colonnello will be able to use them without the military realizing what they really are for.”

He stood there in the middle of danger, waiting for His verdict. His heartbeat against his chest when Verde didn't say anything and continued on typing away. He didn't move. He didn't hide or run away. He just stood still.

"Get me a cup of coffee."

The blades moved back to where Verde hid them, silently as they appeared. He patted his coat, making sure the fabric didn't accidentally rip before nodding.

"As you wish"

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_He was there, standing by His God's side as He ordered everything to be activated. He watched as the world burned around him and cherished the warmth the flames brought him._

_He was finally free from the shackles that society had bound him with. He has the power now to change the world… As long His God would let him._

_Irie Shoichi, the youngest child of a drunkard and his wife is dead. Irie Shoichi, the brother of an upcoming fashion designer, is dead._

_Irie Shoichi, the kid who would stay at the back of the class is dead. Irie Shoichi, the easy target for bullies who wanted his money and food is dead._

_The Irie Shoichi that humanity knows is dead._

_He is nothing but a thing of the past now._

_"Irie Shoichi, I hereby dub thee to be Prince Consort Verde's aide."_

_He is Irie Shoichi. The aide of the Lightning Arcobaleno. One of the Four Heroes of the Tri-ni-sette. He who is the first follower of His God._

_And he is alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations!!!! You reached the end of the chapter!!
> 
> How is it?? Saya wanna knows your comments hheheheheh!!
> 
> If you wanna know more you can find me in [my server!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> See you there or my next chapter!! Love you all! Stay safe and take care!! <333


	6. An Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't always Mukuro. He was someone else before being Mukuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sad saya noises*
> 
> Dunno where beta went qwq and i got excited with this chapter and it was supposed to be updated last week but that's alright!! Imma just add the edited and beta-d version later :DDDD
> 
> But anyway!! Saya is here with Chapter 6 out of 8 of Arc 2!!! The last chapter of this Arc is in the works currently ; v ;. Saya has been sad lately qwq. Like hella sad and Saya has been trying to pull themself out of the whole they dug with their sadness.
> 
> But but!! I'm normally like active in my own server!! [Saya's Safe Space!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> We're all here for you!! And I spam a lot of future writing ideas here!!!
> 
> Anyway!! If someone needs me! Meet me there!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!! See you later!!

Subject #069 is a monster. A human turned into a monster by the very people he should have called mother and father. He didn’t know anything. His mind filled with only orders that were told to him with a loud and commanding voice accompanied by a sharp electrical pain every time he wouldn’t do them quickly. 

He doesn’t have a name. He knows nothing of the outside world. His world filled with white-coated adults and the color of blood coated against his skin every time he would be forced to fight for his life. He knows that even at his young tender age,  _ he will die if he loses a match.  _

Survival of the Fittest.

That is the law that he and the rest of the test subjects live by. They are not even humans in white-coated beings’ eyes. Just dispensable toys forced to fight again and again to even be treated like a human.  _ Like the children they are. _

He will bring them all down. Those bastards. Those  _ humans  _ who think they are so powerful. More powerful than him, a monster in human form. He will raze this world and burn it. He will make sure that those humans who laughed and pointed at him will get their retribution. He will  _ be the only one left standing in the end and he will make sure of it. _

* * *

  
  


_ “Muku,” a voice drew out. Soft and ethereal and if it was some other being that dared call him by that, he would have struck them down without a pause. But no. He cannot. Not when the one calling him that name is Him. His God, the one he followed to the next life. To the next world. _

_ “Long time no see,” His God smirked, draped over the woman that used to be His enemy but now is His loving sister and lover.  _

_ He quickly went down on one knee, bowing deeply as he could with his broken arm. The familiar scent of vanilla and roses lingered in his nose when he took a deep breath. A giggle from the childish God he follows brightened up the day.  _

_ “How are you?” His God asked, the bells hanging down from the black collar on His neck twinkled with his movement. His light steps coming closer only to stop in front of him. “Did this world treat you well?” _

_ His voice got stuck in his throat. No thoughts entering his mind when faced with the question he was dreading to answer the most. His eye flickering to the woman with the scar on her face, the same woman who once managed to break through his illusions with ease.  _

_ “Speak my darling,” His God pressed His warm and gentle hands against his cheeks. “Lal will not tell anyone of what you will say.” _

_ Lal. As in Lal Mirch. One of the rebel leaders of the previous world. The one who died by his God’s hand. The one his God mourned for days for in another world, she should have been  _ **_His_ ** _. _

_ “Permission to burn the world My God?”  _

_ He could see the doe-ish eyes of his God slowly sharpened, His smile so sugary sweet twisting the smile Mukuro is very familiar with. The smile that tells him that there will be blood to shed.  _

_ “Bring me the head of your uncle my dearest.” _

* * *

  
  
  


He was a special case among all of the experiments that the Estraneo has. The experiment is capable of activating the Six Paths of Reincarnation due to his so-called family’s bloodline.  _ His uncle’s bloodline. _

The Rokudo Family used to be well-known for their powers. Like how the Shimon Family are with their Flames and eyes. The power to make contracts beyond the world. Contacts to a higher being than them. A God or a Spirit.

He didn’t know any of this until he was strapped down. The one in charge of him babbling about how it was so difficult to acquire a live Rokudo considering how the current Head, Daemon, killed every one of his family. He doesn’t know the reason why either, the man said, humming along to the radio as he began looking through his clipboard.

“Maybe he saw something was coming and wanted to prevent that?” The man asked out loud, fully knowing that Subject #069 cannot speak because of the cloth wrapped around his mouth. “Your uncle is such a handsome man and a powerful one too.”

He has an uncle. An uncle who killed every one of them and didn’t care about Subject #069. There is someone out there who just didn’t care about him and that made his blood boil. His energy returning to fight against his restraints.

The man waved his finger around, quickly administering something into the tubes connected to his body.

“Now now Subject #069,” he smiled sadistically, caressing his long hair with his bloodied gloves. “Sleep well for papa okay? You will get your revenge later.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ He pressed the tip of his trident against the neck of the man who looks eerily similar to him. The tip barely pierced through the skin, causing Daemon to hiss but he didn’t falter. His blue eyes staring back at him and for a moment what do they look like? _

_ A father and child meeting again in an ill-fated battle against loyalties? _

_ Or twins separated by war only to meet each other again on opposite sides? _

_ “Hello uncle,” he whispered, ignoring the gasps of the soldiers behind him.  _

_ He knows the rumors quite all well. Especially if it’s about him and his relationship with their God.  _

_ A child, an orphan under the Vindicare suddenly being promoted to a general’s position. Not only serving a position just below the Arcobalenos but he also has the right to see their God face to face. _

_ A beloved he is called with envy lacing their tones.  _

_ “Hello nephew,” the man grinned. No fear in his eyes despite one flick of Mukuro’s wrist, his blood will be spilled on the very spot he is in. “Looks like I missed a spot.” _

_ His words sparking anger that he long has thought has been buried along with the Estranao.  _

_ “Foolish man.” _

* * *

  
  


His first life was a child. A child who never grew up to be the hero they were supposed to become against the demon king. Barely 10, he had managed to pull out a sword that says he is one of the 7 prophesied heroes who will bring down the demon king. 

Having to leave their home at a young age, growing up under the wings of a blonde lady with a sorrowful smile. He and 7 more others were tasked to fight against the demons. 

He was the mage despite being managed to pull out the sword from the stone. His body is more inclined to the ways of the world and spirits all around him. 

They were about to win, just one final strike at the demon king whose face is hidden by a mask that is eerily familiar but he just can’t pinpoint where. One final strike and the demon king is dead.

Or that’s what they all thought until he felt the pain of a sword piercing through his stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” the soft voice of the person he considered as a sister told him. A traitor. There was a traitor among them and none of them didn’t know because no one wouldn’t expect the Princess to be the traitor now, would they?

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Killing you know will be too merciful for you,” he grunted. His flames easily fashion themselves into metal chains that connect to the hands of one of his second in command.  _

_ This uncle of his will suffer the most gruesome death. The most gruesome torture. He will make sure of that. _

_ He has always kept his word.  _

_ Mukuro grinned, snapping his fingers as loudly as he could. The sound amplified by his flames before one of his people pushed out a blonde lady, bruised and cuffed.  _

_ “You will lose,” she growled, snapping her teeth at them and he wanted to scoff. A woman, who barely can access the flames inside of her, prideful of her victories not knowing that she was just moving the way Lady Luce wished her to move. _

_ “Your so-called God will fall,” his eyes widened at the audacity of this woman. “You will fail and peace will reign.” _

_ He rolled his eyes, wondering what they were feeding this woman. To think she is known to be a match for Lady Luce but all Mukuro sees is a woman with an ego almost as big as His God. _

_ He snapped again and the woman’s voice was silenced. No sound coming from her mouth no matter how much she tried to scream. His smile widened at the dawning realization in his uncle’s eyes.  _

_ “Elena!” His uncle yelled, fighting against the chains, trying so desperately to escape. “Elena please!” _

_ His uncle cried out for the woman who tried to reach out for her husband. He sat on the chair he made for himself in the middle of the battlefield, watching gleefully at the couple. _

  
  


* * *

His second and third life went quickly as the first. 

He lived as a doctor who died in the frontlines, trying to defend a child from the very man she has sworn to protect and heal. Her commander hitting her cheek and failing to recognize her in his drunken state. And she bled out on the floor after her head hitting on the wall. 

In his third life, he was a lord. Just barely an adult pushed into politics after the massacre of his whole family. His whole life laid out in front of him by the man who wears the crown. An obsessive love that turned him into a puppet empress. A kept pet hidden away from the crowd and  _ he killed his way to freedom.  _ Being brought to the guillotine after killing the Emperor and he embraced death with open arms.

* * *

_ ‘How boring,’ he thought, yawning at the sight of blood dripping off his uncle’s back as he took hits again and again from a whip. _

_ His uncle’s wife, his aunt, crying soundlessly for them to stop. Tears falling down from her eyes like little pretty gems. It wasn’t entertaining as he thought it would be. The hate he felt disappeared the moment the man shattered at the idea of his wife getting in harms’ way. All he could feel was disgust bubbling under his skin. _

_ Disgust at being related to this man. Disgust at having to watch over him until he died. Disgust at the idea of having his expensive gloves tainted with impure blood. _

_ He leaned back, avoiding the bloodstains on the ground, and crossed his legs.  _

_ “Well, hurry up. We don’t have time for this all day.” _

* * *

  
  
  


His fourth life consisted of a poor child. A child who grew up loved but the heavy expectations weighed down too much on their fragile shoulders. 

Stand up straight. Achieve high grades. You’re not allowed to be seen without a smile. You’re not allowed to wear pants. You’re not allowed to have short hair. 

~~_ ‘You’re a fucking girl so act like on-’ _ ~~

The child ran away in the middle of the night, life cutting short when they accidentally got hit by a truck in the middle of the road.

* * *

  
  


_ “Why are you doing this?” The woman asked, no more tears falling down from her eyes and exhaustion weighing her shoulders down to the ground. Blood splattered on her face and her dress and for a moment, Mukuro saw what his uncle had seen in her. _

_ Magnificence and beauty. _

_ “Revenge,” he offered, waving his underling to safely preserve the head of his uncle and to burn the body. “And I was ordered to.” _

_ “Why would you follow a God who doesn’t even c-” _

_ He interrupted her before she could continue. “My God saved me.” _

_ The memory of his God, baby faced and young, holding out a hand for him to take as the Estraneo burned all around them.  _

_ “When the rest of the world just stared as I cried out for help.” _

_ He took it. The warmth excluding from the much younger looking male coaxing him to take the hand and so he did. And he never looked back. _

* * *

  
  
  


His fifth life was full of glory. He was one of the second in command of his God. The name ‘Rokudo Mukuro’ was given to him with a smile and a kiss on his lips to seal the deal. His life in exchange for a position by his God.

His God is ambitious but terribly bored. He wanted the world and He got it after so many bloodshed and deaths. Mukuro stood by His side like always, watching over Him and protecting Him from those who dare try to take His life, not knowing He was immortal. 

But he noticed that His once playful God has grown sad and staring at something longingly. He asked Him why one day after a meeting between the heads of the territories.

“I miss them,” He shrugs, kicking the water back and forth with His legs as Mukuro stood over Him to watch. 

He knows who his God is referring to even before He could say who. The Arcobaleno, the ones who were called Humanity’s Last Final Defense. His God offered them a place by His side once and in the end, He came out with a gunshot wound.

“Will you return?” He asks, watching as the petite child tilted His head to think about his question. 

“No,”

* * *

  
  
  


_ Viper raged the moment they saw him standing by his God’s side. He could see jealousy in their eyes at the idea of another Mist by His side.  _

_ He wondered how his God managed to sway all of the Arcobaleno by His side. From Luce, their Sky to Bermuda their Night. All of them loved Him as fiercely as He loved them back.  _

_ He could see it, a certain lightness in His smile like the burdens of the world has disappeared. And for him, all was good. As long as his God would continue on smiling like that. All is good. _

* * *

  
  


He woke up to the sound of the heart monitor. Memories flashing in and out of his mind as he willed his Flames to life. Foolish humans, thinking that just because he is only a kid at the moment, he is weak.

He released himself from the binds and stared at the terrified face of the man. The man he could have called father and smiled, the beats of wings behind him comforting him.

“Goodbye, father.”

And he watched as his ravens pecked at the man, letting the man sound the alarms. He leaned back, fingers playing around with his trident that he materialized out of nothing. 

He will raze the ground and offer the ashes to his God. His God who is waiting for him in the destined capital of His Empire. 

He will be there at his God’s side soon. For he is Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist of the Emperor God Tsunayoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pokes head from underneath the blanket covers*
> 
> Welcome!! Congratulations!! You reached the end of the chapter!!! Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Saw some errors? Please do tell me!!! I wanna hear your thoughts!!! 
> 
> But that is all for this chapter unfortunately... Unless.... :333
> 
> If you wanna know more please [join me here!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> Saya likes hoomans and meeting new friends!! <333
> 
> See you next chapter!! P.S. this is unedited and unbetad qwq where are u~


	7. Brother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello brother dearest." 
> 
> Brother. He had a brother. An older brother. 
> 
> Basil should have known that that soft smile of his isn't an angel. It's the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAYA IS ALIVE!! AND WITH A NEW CHAPTER THAT IS THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS ARC 2!!!!!!
> 
> Saya has been trying to write lately, forcing themself to yeet the stupid depression away so here you go!! It's edited by the lovely and patient Em <333 I owe her!!
> 
> But yea anyway!! I will end this here before I start babbling because I need to finish Chapter 8 :3
> 
> [Saya's Safe Space!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd) Please join and we can go rant about KHR!!!

_ _

_ “Ah yes,” he heard that voice before. But… never in that tone. “Well if it isn’t Basil-kun.” _

_ There, sitting on a throne made out of white stone stood someone he could never have thought would be the instigator of the war. With hair as brown as he remembered, now streaked with golden strands and wearing a smirk instead of his usual shy smile, he looked down at Basil from his throne. _

_ He was magnificent in an otherworldly way. His eyes were orange like the sunrise, signifying a new beginning, a new era that he brought to life. An era of bloodshed and war.  _

_ His face was oddly similar to his, and while other people felt amazed to be in this man’s presence, all Basil could feel was fear. Pure fear, because he knows why he is here. _

_ To pay for the sins of his parents. _

_ “Tsuna-dono.” _

* * *

  
  
  


Basil was the first born child of his parents. Or at least that’s what he was told. His maman loved him as fiercely as she could, refusing to let him leave her sight as he grew up. His papa on the other hand spoiled him with toys and clothing. If Basil wanted something, he would get it within the next day, sometimes within the next hour if he really wished it. 

He was loved. Very much so. He was born with loving parents and equally loving aunts and uncles, and there was nothing in the world that could change that fact.

Basil. Royal. King.

He was born to be loved. Born to be cherished and cared for. 

Or that’s what he thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  


~~_ “Do you know what your parents did?” The man portraying himself as a god asks, standing up from his throne to walk towards him. A trail of white and orange follows him, his heels clicking on the steps of the staircase leading down from the throne. “Do you know your sins?” _ ~~

~~_ Basil knelt there, the cold gloves of Namimori’s former demon holding him down from snapping. How did this happen? The sworn protectors, the ones people used to praise, had turned into the enemy while the enemies that humanity had previously scorned became their new protectors. New protectors who now risked their lives for those who didn’t wish to bow down.  _ ~~

~~_ “Answer me Basil-kun,” the so-called god stopped in front of him. His eyes were void of the light and warmth that they were once known for. All Basil could see was hatred. Flames of orange burning in his eyes that rivaled those that burned his hometown to the ground. _ ~~

~~_ “Do you know your sins?” _ ~~

  
  
  


* * *

He found out that he had a brother after the blonde man, who called himself uncle, screamed at his papa. Something about failing to be a father and selling his  _ firstborn _ to someone who looks like him. His maman cradles him in the living room, covering his ears in an attempt to shield him from the harmful words that the two men were screaming at each other.

“You are a sorry excuse for a man,” his uncle hissed at his papa. Loud and echoing within the whole house, his footsteps ran heavily on the floor. 

Basil looked up to meet angry orange eyes. The same orange eyes he would sometimes see in his papa’s eyes when he would pick up business calls in the middle of meal times. His maman shielded him from the man’s sight. 

Her hands held him, trembling and cold. And he was hidden just like that. Fear came off his maman in waves and she screamed for her husband, his papa.

“Iemitsu! Iemitsu! Basil-chan, cover your ears okay please? For mama?”

He nodded, obeying his maman like he was taught. Cupping his ears with his hands, he counted to ten, waiting for his maman’s warm hands to gently take them off. But they never came. 

All that came was the rough pulling on his clothes and his maman’s nails digging against his back in a way to keep him seated on her lap. His maman’s screaming echoed in his ears as she begged the man not to take him. That she would do better with him. That he was better than her real son.

**_That he was better than Tsuna._ **

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “You’re jealous.” His words made the throne room stand in silence. His words crushed down upon everyone’s shoulders and it lasted only a minute before he rolled to the side, narrowly escaping a gunshot made out of pure sun flames. _

_ His blue eyes looked at everyone but the person who called himself God. Tsunayoshi isn’t dangerous. Not when he has the upper hand. His  _ **_brother_ ** _ won’t kill him. He knows that. Not when he’s the only person who knows where their parents are. _

_ “You’re jealous that they liked me more than you.” He could hear the growls coming from the balconies, the scent of something burning mixing with the sharp smell of gunpowder.  _

_ “Jealous that they decided to keep me instead of you,” there goes the window on the top floor where the Twins are staying, judging from the frost spreading on the walls near it.  _

_ “Jealous that they loved me more than you  _ **_Big brother_ ** _.” _

* * *

__

Basil was taken away from his family that evening. The man, Uncle Giotto, took him under his wing and brought him to Italy to watch over him. He hated the man with a passion. All his 7 year old mind could understand was that he was taken away from his family, just like that. 

His Uncle didn’t even want him, throwing him to Dr. Elena and her husband to be taken care of after telling him they’d be the ones taking care of him. 

He hated that man. Hated him with everything he was and no amount of “talks” with Dr. Elena would take that away from him.

She said that he was only doing what’s good for him. That his parents aren’t really the people he thinks they are. That Giotto is doing what he should have done the moment he realized that there was another child in that family.

It was the last part of her words that got his attention, making him look away from his pamphlet of 100 italian words to stare at the woman. Dr. Elena covered her mouth like she wasn’t supposed to say that, but Basil didn’t really care if she was supposed to or not. 

“What do you mean by another child?” He asked in japanese, not really that good with Italian yet. He has always been a smart child. A smart and obedient child. His parents’ pride and joy. But that doesn’t mean he won’t push for answers. 

He and Dr. Elena stared at each other in the silence of her study before he asked again. “What do you mean by another child?”

Dr. Elena sighed and Basil knew that he already won when she moved to open the small cabinet beside her. She took out a thick envelope where she shifted through what he presumed to be papers. Basil watched her take out a folder to which she offered it up to him.

He took it and saw there was a name in thick black marker. ****

**_‘Sawada Tsunayoshi.’_ **

Sawada. Like Sawada Nana. Like Sawada Iemitsu. Like Sawada Basil.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “You let him go, just like that?” The Hitman’s possessive hand curled around His neck and the lingering smell of tobacco filled his nostrils. A soft, rumbling chuckle greets him as He’s pulled into His lover’s embrace. “After what he just said about you being jealous and all?” _

_ He hummed, leaning back and basking in the warmth He had always cherished. He won’t let a mere human take this way from Him. Not now and not never.  _

_ “He is still my brother.” He told the Hitman, reminding him that He still shares blood with the child who spat nonsense straight into His face. _

_ “Your half-brother,” His lover, the Scientist corrected, from his seat in front of the computer monitors he insisted be installed behind the throne in case of emergencies. He couldn’t help but giggle.  _

_ “My half-brother,” He repeated after the Scientist. “Poor child didn’t even know about it.” _

_ The Hitman snickered, nuzzling His neck with his face before smirking. “And will never know about it if Luce or the Twins have anything to say about it.” _

_ He leaned back, breathing in the smell of blood and gunpowder, a bloodthirsty smile curling the ends of His lips. “I’m in the mood for some pesto pasta,” He whispered, moaning softly when the Hitman began peppering kisses on his neck.  _

_ “I’ll make sure to tell Luce then.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


An older brother… He has an older brother. 

He stared intently at the people in the picture the moment he opened the folder. It was his parents and a child who looked like his maman. Brown hair that fluffs like his papa but the same face and the same eyes as his maman. 

“His name was Tsunayoshi,” Dr. Elena offered and at the sound of her voice, everything he knew came crashing down. 

Everything he was so sure of, breaking into little pieces that he tried catching with his hands, but ended up with little bleeding scratches instead.

“We didn’t want to say anything until we knew that you are ready for it.”

Ready for it? Basil pushed the folder away, refusing to even acknowledge what he saw. His hands trembled. Putting them on top of his lap, he tried to curb the overwhelming need to cry. 

“Basil-kun,” Dr. Elena sounds so worried but he can’t look at her. The image of his maman cradling a child who looks more like her, the image of  **his parents** loving another child burns itself in his mind. 

“They loved you more,” the admittance made him look up from staring at his lap. Dr. Elena stares at him, a smile filled with sorrow. Her blue eyes, full of guilt, meet his own. “He’s seven years older than you.”

An older brother… Basil clutches his chest, trying to identify whatever emotion was inside of his heart. Trying to identify the messy, stormy emotion that grew and grew until his tears fell. The memories of accidentally finding a door sign, hidden way behind the storage.

‘ _ Tunafishie~’  _ Lovingly written, his childish mind decides to keep it a secret from his parents, keeping the door sign tucked away in the far reaches of his closet. 

It was his.

His brother’s. And Basil didn’t know anything until now.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ He giggled as the Hitman began nibbling on His fingers after He stuck them in his mouth. His Dragon curled beside Him, his long, dark hair being braided into small braids by The Stuntman at the side.  _

_ His body ached, thought He relished in the weight of His Magician’s head upon His chest. _

_ It was quiet. Just Him, the Hitman, His Dragon, the Stuntman and His Magician basking in each other’s warmth. The room saturated with their flames and the smell of sweat and sex. He watched in amusement and sick glee at the sight of red scratches on His lovers’ skin. The way His orange clung to their skins like ink.  _

_ He closed His eyes, intending to sleep until the door to their room opened with a bang, the smell of blood replacing the sweet smell that His nose had gotten used to. The bickering of the Twins resounded loudly in the room and His Dragon groaned in his sleep.burrowing himself deeper within the blanket that barely covered them all and the hand curled around His waist tightened it’s hold to the point fingernails dug through His soft stomach. _

_ “Listen to this Tsuna!” One of the Twins, His Blondie, jumped on Him, pushing His Magician to the side. Blood staining everyone near him. The Hitman grumbled as he sat up and moved away from the mess. “Your brother is such a wuss.” _

_ He couldn’t help but laugh, bringing the same hand coated with the Hitman’s saliva to brush away the knots in His Blondie’s hair. He presses a kiss into His beloved’s hair, His Sky flames curling around his throat and lightly squeezing there. _

_ “A wuss?” He asks, letting the other nuzzle his bloodstained cheek on the side of His neck. _

_ “A wuss! Luce is making us lunch now,” His brother grinned, blue eyes so unlike the flowery blues that Luce hass. Blue, unlike the calming lake that the blonde woman Luce seems to dislike so much, has. Blue, like the icy glaciers that he creates with his Flames.  _

_ He loves him. And them. He loves them. _

_ Maybe that’s why He always gives them leeway to do whatever they want to his so-called relatives. _

_ “I hope it’s pesto pasta.” _

  
  
  


* * *

He was sent to Namimori after four years in Italy. His uncle and his company trained him to fight whatever his uncle was expecting. Dr. Elena took her time laying out the lies his parents told him and ever since that day, all Basil wanted was to find his brother. 

Find his brother, apologize for everything their parents did to him and hopefully let him stay in his life. 

Or at least that was the plan.

He was lost. For the tenth time that day. The map to the Hibari Clan’s current HQ was held tight in his hands, his suitcase just beside him as he tried to navigate the unfamiliar alleys and streets of Namimori. 

‘The place where everything will start,’ is how Giotto would refer to Namimori. His uncle’s eyes were haunted and dark, like he was reliving something from his past. His uncle is young, though. Not that old at all. But the look in his eyes would go dark, seeing something that no one but him could see.

He was sent to Namimori as a precaution. To be his uncle’s eyes and ears since duties in Italy kept him there. The original plan was that the Shimon would act as Vongola’s eyes and ears, but something in his uncle’s head made him decide against it.

But it doesn’t really matter to Basil now. All that matters to him right now is getting to the Namimori HQ and resting. He stood there in the middle of the street, not knowing where to go. 

That was until someone running from behind him bumped into him, causing him to trip.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” someone with a soft voice apologized, helping him up. Just when he was about to say something, the air got stuck in his throat. 

He looked more beautiful than the picture. His smile attracted the 11 year old’s attention and his uncle’s warning disappeared from his mind at the sight of the brown-haired 18 year old. 

It’s him.

The same brown hair, fluffy and spiked up, defying the law of gravity and physics.

Eyes a bright chocolate-y brown, though Basil is sure that underneath them is orange.

Orange for the flames of the Sky. For the flames that Basil could taste and smell just lingering under his brother’s skin.

It was him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. His eldest brother… 

And his enemy. The Arcobaleno’s 10th member. Empyrean. The God of the near future and his… 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Target _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! Hello hello!! How is it? 
> 
> Saya is curious about thy thoughts and reactions!!!
> 
> But yes qwq. This is all to it now! See you next update!!
> 
> [Saya's Safe Space!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)


	8. Rain Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His God values loyalty above else.
> 
> It's a good thing he is the most loyal of all His followers.
> 
> Welcome to the finale of Arc 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UGLY SOBBING SAYA NOISES*
> 
> Arc 2 is done!!! QWQ, let's end this with a bang shall we?
> 
> The Arc 3 will be up after the holidays or after Christmas, not sure yet because yeeeeeeeeeeee. Thank you for the lovely Em for editing this chapter <333 I owe her a lot qwq. 
> 
> Anyway! That's all for now! See you at the end!!

_ _

_ In that world, he was only someone who would stand to the side. Watching his Sky and being His Sword. His Blade. His Attack Dog. His Rain. _

_ He was just someone amidst the crowd, love, and loyalty held in the palms of their God. He was ordinary, just an ordinary human compared to the God he bows to. He wished to be more, wished to have those amber eyes looking at him. _

_ So he trained. He trained until he bled and bruised. He trained until finally, he was able to stand by his God’s side. To be one of His. One of the few people who are worthy enough to call Him by His real name. To stand by His side. _

_ This world is not that world, however. _

* * *

  
  
  


He ran away from home. His father, with tears flowing from his eyes, told him that mama wouldn’t come back home anymore. That mama’s somewhere very far. Farther than the stars, and he can’t see them again. Not anymore. 

Takeshi ended up in the park, hiding behind one of the trees where he would usually hide during hiding and seek. His young mind did not register anything in the world except for his father’s words.

“Takeshi… Mama, mama is gone.”

He didn’t even bother listening to his father and immediately ran. The cold rain hit his fragile body, the idea of catching a cold not even crossing his mind. He sat there underneath the tree, mind flying to the memories of his beloved Maman with her warm hugs and warm smiles.

But his father said she’s gone. Did she leave him? Did he do something wrong? Takeshi didn’t know but the empty and painful pain in his chest made him cry. His tears mixed with the rain.

“Hello…” The rain hitting him suddenly stopped, rubber boots and raincoat appearing in his vision. “Are you okay?” A soft voice called out in the middle of his darkness and when he looked up, he met the warm brown eyes of one of his classmates from school. “Yamamoto-kun?”

It was him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. The one who his maman would try to befriend and he would get jealous because his maman was  _ his _ maman. He would sit at the edge of the classroom, staring at his feet every time he attended school, not even bothering to look up from his feet even when the teacher called on him.

Why is he here? 

“Yamamoto-kun, are you alright?”

Sawada Tsunayoshi knelt down on the ground, covering him with an umbrella. And he couldn’t help but lean forward, hug the boy, and cry. He cried and cried until he felt numb.

If he only looked up, he could see it.   
  
A cold, cruel smile on what he thought to be a normal and kind classmate of his. The way He dragged his face deeper into His embrace, the way His eyes glowed a dark orange. It was simply… demonic.

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Why are you doing this?” On his knees in front of him was the famed Namimori Demon, bleeding from his head. Grey steel eyes stared at him coldly and Takeshi couldn’t help but hum. _

_ His hand wiped clean the blood off his family’s blade absentmindedly. He knows how horrific he must look to the Hibari child. Hair and skin splashed with blood, his own eyes surely glowing a sharp blue from the aftereffects of using his flames for a long time. His own smile feeling like it will split his own face open.  _

_ He feels… powerful. _

_ To actually be stronger than the one who used to stand at their God’s side as His most beloved, though that was in the previous world. In the previous timeline, where their God was fighting against the Arcobaleno. The world where it was them against the strongest.  _

_ “Orders of course!” Takeshi replied as if it was a well-known fact. He pressed his blade right under Kyoya’s chin, forcing it up to look at him.  _

_ He made a little disappointed noise when there wasn’t even a spark of remembrance or the bright purple hue that he has grown to know and love. _

_ This Kyoya wasn’t that Kyoya. He wasn’t the Kyoya who would’ve offered Namimori and a mountain of corpses in the name of their God. He wasn’t the Kyoya that their God kept by His side just because he looks like his uncle.  _

_ His uncle, one of the humans that their God seems to love. _

_ “Did you know Kyo-kun,” he called the prefect with the nickname he used to call him back in their old world. “You were the one who was supposed to be by His side?” _

_ He was the closest one who could have had it all. Their God’s Love. His Attention. His Praises.  _

_ “But you were weak.” _

_ His God stood in front of His Throne, that same carefree smile on His lips as He faced the Rebellion with such grace and ease. Takeshi was hidden at the side, chained down by the warm Flames of His God, he along with His followers hidden from sight.  _

_ His God is not a cruel God. Takeshi is proof of that. _

* * *

  
  
  


They became friends quickly, Tsuna being the only one he could depend on and trust. They were both children. 

Takeshi, who lost a mother, refused to even look at his father. They had fallen out of society’s good graces after the rumors that his mother killed herself. Rumors that  _ his own father  _ killed her.

“Couldn’t take it anymore,” whispers of the old gossiping ladies would say as he passed by to go home.

“Having a killer for a husband. What was she thinking?”    
  
“She should have known better than having a child with a killer.”

“She got what she deserved.”

He would end up running back to the place underneath the tree, tucking himself out of sight. Knees to his chest, he waited for his friend who always came right after school. 

“Are you okay Yamamoto-kun?” Tsuna will always start, not calling him by his given name even to his insistence. 

Tsuna has always been polite. Even towards Mrs. Sawada, his own mother. Takeshi couldn’t help but beat himself up because he should have known.

Bruises, new and old, blossoming like roses on his pale skin. Bandages wrapped around his limbs, Tsuna trying to hide them from his sights. He succeeded of course. Takeshi remained unaware of it all. 

If he knew earlier, he could have saved Tsuna from his fate. Saved Tsuna from those that share the same blood as him. 

But Takeshi is nothing but a child. A child who could only take and take from his only friend. His pillar of support. The only one he trusts enough to cry and cry until everything feels numb. He didn’t have the power to stop what was fated to happen.

Takeshi is human. Has always been human and will stay human. Fated to be under his God’s control. To be played with for His entertainment and wishes.

He already sold his soul anyway.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ ‘He was beautiful.’ _

_ Maybe that was an understatement but there are no amount of praises or words that can describe his God right now. _

_ Flames of the purest Orange disintegrate everything around Him, flickering and shimmering, curling around His ankles and neck like chains. But Takeshi knows that his God is not chained. Not when his God’s eyes flare with the strongest Flame he has ever seen, a soft, sweet smile on His lips despite the cruel act of crushing Kyoko’s throat with one hand. _

_ Traitors, all of them.  _

_ Kyoko, who stood at the frontlines with her older brother. Hayato with his older sister, the woman still mourning the loss of her so-called love. And there in the front of the crowd was Kyoya. Kyoya who snarled at their God, blood dripping down to the floor from a cut on his face that their God made out of anger.  _

_ Traitors. _

_ The same people who stood by his side as he waged war against Vongola and the Arcobaleno in the name of their God. The same comrades who bled and proclaimed the wondrous and miraculous deeds of their God.  _

_ Traitors.  _

_ They will all die under His Flames. _

_ Takeshi stood at the side, protected by the same Flames that burned everything to the ground. _

_ “How disappointing,”  _

_ His God uttered, standing in the ruins of His Palace in the aftermath of the Rebellion. He won, as every one of His followers expected. _

_ Takeshi knelt just behind him, the sun shining down on them heavily. He didn’t dare look up, not when the Flames still burned brightly and licked their knees, surrounding them.  _

_ “What do you think Takeshi?” His God asks him, a soft touch under his chin forcing him to look up and meet His eyes. “Should we burn this world?” _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He knew something was wrong when one day Tsuna just stopped coming. A single day turned into a week and weeks turned into months. It was by the third day that he felt something was wrong. The teacher wasn’t calling out Tsuna’s name anymore during attendance. He didn’t have a cubicle anymore either. 

He wasn’t mentioned all of a sudden. Any traces of him just… disappeared like bubbles. 

Takeshi had to sneak out one day, his father watching him like a hawk after he made him sit down in front of him. 

“Tsunayoshi Sawada is gone.” His father’s words slammed straight through his chest, just like when he had to tell him that Mama was gone, cutting straight into his heart and pulling out just as quickly.

“He is gone.” 

Gone. Just like that. Takeshi can’t accept that. He can’t lose another friend. He can’t lose another person. 

So he ran, asking around where the Sawada residence was and by the time he got there, it was already dusk. The sky darkened and he stood there, heart pounding in his chest. Gone.

The whole Sawada Family disappeared. No matter how much he knocked on the door, banged with his fists, and screamed at the top of his lungs, no one answered.

He sat there in front of the door, weakly banging until his father carried him home. His father stood there right outside the gate, looking at him sadly as he cried out to his friend, his only friend, to come to play with him. 

He lost him. 

Just like how he lost his mama. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ A new world. _

_ That’s what his God said. A way for all of them to start anew. To create a new kingdom from scratch. This time, cutting away all those that stood before them before they could rebel. To change the future earlier. To change their lives for the better. _

_ If Takeshi was a lesser man and even lesser follower, he could have scoffed at the idea of his God. But he knows what his God is capable of. He knows what his God truly is.  _

_ In His veins flows Divinity. In His hands, he carries the love of the Universe. What he says is the truth. What he wishes for will happen. All of it, the past, the present, the future. All of them are underneath His Command.  _

_ If He wishes for it, it will happen. Takeshi knows that better than anyone.  _

_ He was brought back by a wish. A command of his God to the Universe. _

_ “Give Takeshi back to me,” his God whispered to the wind, a precious hand pressed against his mortal chest, His heart still and unbeating.  _

_ Or that’s what humanity thought. _

_ “Give him back,” and silence covered the field. His God’s eyes were said to have shone the beautiful shade of orange, like molten sunsets, when Takeshi began to breathe again.  _

_ A wish. _

_ And the Universe will change itself to His wants. _

_ For the being called Sawada Tsunayoshi is beloved. _

_ By Humanity and by the Universe. _

* * *

  
  


Gokudera Hayato. It was that name that sparked the memories hidden within his mind. Buried deep in his soul. 

The same green eyes. The same silver hair styled in that ridiculous looking octopus head. And that same lust for knowledge that clouded his eyes like the way the clouds covered the bright blue sky during a storm. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” He became his… “friend.” 

That word made Takeshi scoff. There was no way that he would be friends with a traitor. 

“My name is Yamamoto Takeshi,” he introduced himself in the same nonchalant way he had grown used to acting. “It’s very nice to meet you Hayato!”

He made sure to scrub his skin red the moment he got the opportunity to. He actually touched that traitor’s hands. He tainted his own skin with that disgusting man’s.

The way the traitor went on and on about the Arcobaleno made him clench his fists tightly by his side. Always a fanboy no matter what world he is in. Just like his sister.

“Maybe they’re not human in the first place?” The traitor’s words made him look up from his bento. The traitor wasn’t far from the truth. “Aliens? U.M.As? Monsters?”

The Arcobalenos are humans. That is the truth.

But no one would accept that truth. 

Humans with powers, unlike those ordinary citizens. It didn’t change that what flowed through their veins was human blood. The only difference between then and the Arcocbaleno was the fact that the Arcobalenos were blessed. 

Blessed with the love and praises of their God. 

Takeshi knew that he shouldn’t feel jealous. He has no right to be jealous. Not when his God already gave him the blessing of continuing his journey with Him. He will stand by his God. Even if it means having to cooperate with those… lovers of His. 

* * *

  
  
  


He’s there. Right in front of Takeshi. The same soft doe eyes that light up every time they see something He would like to play with. The same warm smile that brings hope and happiness to his heart.

It’s Him. 

“Um,” He fiddled with the end of His sweater. His eyes looked at him like how a bunny would look at a lion. With fear. “Nice to meet you,”

An act. It was an act that Takeshi was awfully familiar with. He was there when his God used it to get His way in conquering countries. Making people of power kneel in front of Him, making them beg for the chance to even touch His toes.

Takeshi couldn’t help but hug him, tightly, squeezing his God between his arms as the flames in him sang out in glee and belonging. 

Home. He’s finally Home. No longer alone in this world where everything is disgusting and tainted with the impurities that human beings paint with their colors.

“Tsuna.” He cried out, burrowing his face in His shoulders as he hides His face in his chest. “Tsuna.” 

_ ‘My God.’  _

_ ‘My God.’  _

He was home. 

* * *

__

_ Takeshi grinned at the bloodshed in front of him. It was beautiful. The sky was red and mourning the loss of so many lives. The ground was red from the blood coming from the piles of corpses around them.  _

_ It was the end of the world as they knew it.  _

_ And in the middle of all the blood and the fighting was Him.  _

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. His God. The new world’s God. _

_ He knelt in front of the orange flames, his hand pressed against his chest as he bowed. The soft laughter of his God reached his ears. _

_ “And another world falls.”  _

_ Just like the last world. And the one before that.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pokes head out of the floor*
> 
> Wellllllllllll? Not what you hoped right? QWQ
> 
> SAYA IS SORRY QWQ BUT ALL OF THE QUESTIONS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT THREE ARCS, ESPECIALLY ABOUT TSUNA QWQ. WE HAVE A WHOLE ARC, 8 CHAPTERS, ALL DEDICATED TO TSUNA! 
> 
> But anywho! That's all! Oh!!!
> 
> Btw btw btw, Saya is open for one-shot requests :DDD While waiting for the next Arcs to come. Just comment down in the discord server or or yea, that's probably it or like message me in discord qwq.
> 
> [Saya's Safe Space!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)
> 
> See you guys soon in the next uh installment? Love you all!!!! Stay safe and take care! Please remember to drink water!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?? 
> 
> How is it?? I think a lot of people can already pin point was about to happen but we don't know yet hhehehe. But I noticed that yes! My writing style changed in this part of the story but meeeh hehehhee!
> 
> I'm really inspired to do this :3333
> 
> [If You wanna hear more! Please join my server and dare me to writing something else please!](https://discord.gg/FDrcabdpYd)


End file.
